Two Monsters
by HaMCRI
Summary: Alex Mercer, An infamous monster to many, but despite everything he managed to hold on to the last shred of his humanity. Velvet Crowe, an vengeful, angry therion, who is hellbent on killing an supposed savior. What is their difference? [OOC!Alex/Velvet pairing, lemons, swearing and gore.]
1. Chapter I

**Disclaimer: I don't think I will be using an OC in this fic, so I don't own anything, because I'm poor, poor, little 15 year old kid.**

 **…Well, I know that I have a few fics that are certainly and hopefully not dead, and I shouldn't be starting another one because it will pile up and all. But who cares really?**

 **Now that's out of the way, let's talk about this fic of mine.**

 **This is my side-project, so to speak. My partner isn't involved in this one, so it's all on me.**

 **I've started playing Tales of Besaria recently.**

 **As you can look at the tags this fic has, I'm genuinely surprised that there isn't any (if there is one please pm me, I'll very much like to copy paste all over this bad boy.) Crossovers for Prototype and Tales Of Bersaria.**

 **I will be using Alex Mercer, but considering there are many theories about his personality, how he is dead, or how he is a clone made by the virus(the cannon I think, but Idk) so I will be using what I think he is when I first played the game, so if his character doesn't fancy you or makes you puke, then call him an OOC, alright? But don't worry, he still be that brutal, zero mercy, a complete asshole and with a pragmatic outlook on pretty much everything(he was the head scientist of Blacklight project, he made the virus for fuck sake, he 'was' not a good person to sure.) and probably OP as fuck.**

 **So, basically I changed a few things about him, if you don't like it, make a fanfic of your own, if you have a brilliant idea, different from what I wrote down below, go ahead, you can pm me; I'll gladly help you out.**

 **So to sums things up, the protagonist I added from the Prototype game is the blacklight virus desperately trying to become human, to become Alex Mercer, if that fancies you, then go ahead…**

 **EDIT: I GOT A DISCORD SERVER NOW, TO JOIN:** ((https)):/discord(.gg)/mJdGeFD

 **just delete all parenthesizes around https and .gg, because this site doesn't allow link posts.**

 **Enjoy the story!**

* * *

 _ **3RD Person POV**_

 _02:54 AM_

….

"If I'm still human...where do I fit in now? How do I rejoin the human race?"

Alex ponders as he looks down to the eerily empty streets of Manhattan, from his perch.

"Tch." He clicks his tongue, his upper face is covered by his hood, his voice is borderline monotone, but if you pay close attention, you could vaguely hear the disappointment in his voice.

"What I need…" he closes his eyes, he lost all faith in humanity after what he had done… he felt like he accomplished nothing…

"Dana…" he opened his eyes, a bit of emotion could be seen in his sickly light blue eyes, only his sister can bring so much emotion… Life, to him.

With a small smirk, he jumps off from his perch.

"Maybe Dana can help me?" he asks under his breath while speed running towards her apartment, jumping over buildings, gliding, to reach his destination, quick and efficient.

Even though it's Manhattan, the streets are eerily quiet, no cars, like a ghost town, 'cept the occasional gunshots of course.

It's just reminds him, that he was the cause of this.

He caused the outbreak that infected about eighty percent of the city's populace, and killed more than half of them… Scratch that, he is the infection himself.

After the outbreak died down, government finally acknowledged the fact that Marines can't contain the problem, so they declared full martial law along with the quarantine, and asked for intervention from the NATO, in the span of a single week, they built checkpoints in every corner, and soldiers from many different nations flooded the island, from what he can tell, they are going to turn his home into some sort of zoo, with no way out, you could hear the distant gunfire, where they kill the remains of the infected. The survivors however, escorted from the island via helicopters and boats.

Blackwatch became publicly known, and officially got named as the scapegoat that government jabbed, stabbed and occasionally gave the middle finger to, also they got a 'few' charges in the Hague, many members got life time jails and Uncle Sam called for a huge crackdown to find the remains of the 'not-so-secret military black-ops operations unit' around the world. Which other countries happily obliged to.

The connection between Blackwatch and Gentek were discovered, and Gentek biological and genetic research company quickly got stumped out, For their crime against humanity since they conducted research on biological weapons and Gentek got blamed for the Manhattan outbreak alongside with Blackwatch.

Alex doesn't exactly know how and who exactly pulled their plug, but he can bet a few cents that it had to do with the Uncle Sam. He became very infamous because of his actions, but nobody knew who he was except the Blackwatch, so his sister was relatively safe.

Blackwatch practically self-destructed themselves, so that government wouldn't get their hands on more info that can be used against them, so government only knew just about what marines know about him. Which is next to none.

What happened helped him believe a little in humanity, not by much but enough to not go around and consume some fools left and right…. Or start another outbreak.

* * *

"Ah, here we are." He was at the balcony of his sister's new apartment; he opens the glass door and closes it behind him.

"Alex?"

'There she is…' Alex thought to himself.

Dana was still awake and tapping away on her keyboard while managing to talk to him, it's a simple two room with one bathroom apartment, it's not well decorated and you could see that she just move it by looking at the boxes scattered around the living room.

"I thought government cut all connections to the outside, what are you doing?" Alex walks towards her to look at her screen, electric and other utilities were cut off too, but he could hear the distant generator sound bellow, so that would explain how she had electric.

"Heh. Feds have a tight leash sure, but not enough to tie me down." Dana quips with a cocky undertone.

"Hey… Were you the one who managed to bring Blackwatch to light?" Alex raises an eyebrow while asking.

"No I wasn't, but good riddance I suppose…" she just shrugs while continuing to tap away at the keyboard.

"Indeed." He nods with a blank face.

"So, brother; what do you need me for?" she stops typing and turns her chair around to face him.

Alex carefully thinks about he is going to say…

"…I… I'm lost." For the first time ever since the day he 'died' he showed…. Emotions.

Distraught and confusion, he never been so unsure, before he became… This, a monster.

Even his sister, is caught off guard by this development, but she recovers her cool after a few seconds.

"Maybe… You should explore you know? See what's world has to offer, I can tell that you don't have much trust nor hope in humanity… But, brother… There is always hope." She stands up and walks towards him,

He closely inspects the mat on the floor, but even a toddler can tell that he is listening very closely.

She places her hand on his shoulder, and continues to talk.

"Never forget that, there are all kinds of people out there Alex, most would never understand you, but there are;" she pauses and points at herself with her thumb.

"There are people like me, who don't judge you for being you, like Ragland for example."

He still continues to inspect the wonderful mat on the floor.

"All you have to do reach out to them, you don't need to kill everyone, I know that deep down, you are scared of being left alone aren't you?"

"I…" he raises his head a little while opening his mouth, but decides not to and stay silent while Dana gives him a pep talk of sort.

"I know that your psyches aren't that… Y'know… Stable, heck I'm surprised that I managed to talk to you about this without you lashing out on me… Like last time." She shakes her head while sending a half smile at her brother, even though he is still looking at her beautiful mat.

She patiently waits for his response, her hand still on his shoulder.

"I... I want you to come with me." he finally looks up, looking at her straight in the eye.

She flashes a wry smile with a nod.

"This place… There is nothing here for us. When do we go?"

Alex shrugs.

"Now?"

With a sigh, and not a single word, Dana starts packing up her stuff for… God knows somewhere, except here.

* * *

 _1 year later…_

And so the Mercer siblings went on an adventure, around the world, the brother wanted to find a reason to strengthen his dim, almost non existing faith, but alas, the past always catches the escapist.

"Where is she!?" Alex screams while choking a very familiar black uniformed soldier, although it looks old and un-maintained.

"W-wouldn't you like to know?" the Blackwatch soldier choked out, Alex could consume him, but he needs him alive, so that he could turn him to the authorities, since the man-hunt for the Blackwatch got called off because it's been around 3 months since one was caught; to this point at least thirteen thousand Blackwatch members got arrested, and he heard that they won't be searching for them actively, but everyone knew what they were, if he sent this bastard to the nearest police department… Heh..

The hunt would resume, and that's good for Alex, very fucking good in fact.

"Tell… Me, where… She is!?"Alex half-screams while bringing the soldiers face closer to his, now that he looked more closely, his equipment is quite old, probably has to do with the funding he mused, which it doesn't take a genius to realize that their coffers aren't that full, to nobody's surprise.

"Let me go you monster!" the soldier in black struggles, struggles good indeed, but its futile none the less.

Alex brings the commander's masked face even closer, looking straight in the eye…

"Okay! Okay! I'll talk!"

…It was easier than he expected.

…

"You wanted your sister? Here she is." Blackwatch commander points at a bookshelf, he moves it out of by breaking it in half, and he comes face to face with a door, it has a face recognition lock.

He grabs the commander's face and slams it on to the screen, after painfully ripping off his mask, of course. Only the soldier can do is groan in pain.

What he found behind the door, however….

Was a broken body, with all of her orifices (including ears) full of god knows what slimy white substance, the lashes, the wounds, he could not….

She was raped…. By bunch of animals…

And….

….

…..

The most important person in his life, the one who gave him will to live, and the light he so desperately searched for…

Is dead.

Alex's face morphed into a very, very angry scowl,

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!"

His screams of anger, pain, loss, could be heard from a mile away.

He does not remember how he cut the commander into tiny little pieces with his claws afterwards.

Nor does he remember the fact that the place was rigged with nuclear explosives…. The very last ones that Blackwatch somehow managed to keep, he learned about it when he consumed one of the blackwatch soldiers for the disguise, because he always liked the stealth approach regardless of all circumstances, like a true predator.

Nor does he remember the last words of the commander, before his immediate… 'Doom'.

"Z-Zeus, cough* the game was rigged from the s-start, heh."

Everything went black.

* * *

….

"Ngh!"

Incidentally enough, Alex felt like someone or something, currently chewing on his chest.

….

Immediately realizing that, he snaps his closed eyes open, and moves his left hand to stop, whoever feasting on his flesh.

"A… Werewolf?"

At first, he thought that it was an infected or maybe a hunter… But what he saw surprised even him.

A black werewolf or some sort is currently taking bits and pieces from his chest and eating them, his superior regenerative abilities constantly replacing the eaten bits faster than the werewolf could eat them, so it's a bit silly sight if you discount the blood is non-stop splattering all across the lush green grass.

But then he remembered.

Ah, he would've loved not to remember.

"RAAAAAAA-"

The pain of loss, grieving, got the hold of him as he grasped the werewolf-type daemon's face.

With barely noticeable tears in his eyes, he sent a piercing punch to its neck.

His fist, just like always, gone straight through, and opened a hole on werewolf-type's neck, black blood splattering everywhere, surprising him a little, but hey, he seen weirder shit before.

And he proceeds to consume it, as the werewolf-type turns into a red-black, pulsating amalgamation.

"Geh-"

Grimacing at the taste, he immediately releases the now dead corpse of the werewolf daemon from his grip, the corpse turns into a black mist before it could even touch the ground, making him raise an eyebrow at the scene, mildly surprised.

Funnily enough, it tastes worse than the hunters, so he won't be consuming it fully, probably ever.

He raises his body up, now standing straight. He could tell that he isn't alone…

He hears series of growling, his senses telling him that he is surrounded, but that just makes him smirk.

…Under the light of the Scarlet, Crimson-Red Moon, his arms shape shifts into claws, his mind is in complete disarray because of his emotions, yet he is still in full control, perhaps the adrenaline is getting him?

The pack of wolf-type daemons jumps at him at the same time after a few seconds of staring their… 'Prey', down.

'There is eigh- no, nine of them…' he stabs one of his claws on to the ground, making black, tendril like spikes come out of the ground, just below his targets, with pristine precision.

…Three pathetic dog like whimpers could be heard as the spikes stab straight through them, and he pulls his claw out of the ground just in time to block some of the strikes the wolf-types made, their speed amuses him, the fact that they are a bit faster than your average hunter, but he dodges them pretty easily, he blocks the rest.

He repeatedly slashes his claws, the daemons stand no chance, the more intelligent ones moves back to avoid the onslaught, but four of them get caught, and effectively turns into mincemeat, and the pieces immediately deform into black mist as they disappear.

His very sharp claws could cut through even the toughest steel, Alex felt a little disappointed at the fact that they are faster, but weaker and less resilient than the hunters he used to deal with.

'Then again, a hunter's skin isn't that tough either, their pain tolerance and how many hit they can they before going down, is the difference here.' Alex lowers his stance, sparing a glance at the werewolves he just spiked, seeing them… Not there at all, the spikes were empty, considering what he just saw, the corpses most likely turned into that black mist as well.

"Only two left…" he turns to face the surviving werewolves, they look a little different, and bigger, probably more intelligent since they backed away just in time to avoid his wrath.

Alex stands still and maintains his lowered stance with his claws out, the two werewolves circle around him, growling, ready to pounce at any time.

Alex simply clicks his tongue, and closes his eyes in order to calm his overwhelming emotions; this is certainly not what his sister would've wanted…

Taking that as an opportunity, remaining werewolves pounce at him.

… He opens his eyes the very second the werewolves make contact with him, with their very… Friendly claws.

"Worthless."

With a single sweep slash, the two werewolves suddenly turn into three pieces, not so evenly cut, body parts and drop to the ground with a small splat, black goo, or perhaps blood, but the pieces, just like the other ones, deforms into black mists as they disappear.

Now that the immediate danger is gone, Alex deforms his arms back to normal, and clutches his head in his hands, heavily breathing.

He tries to get his breathing under control for a few minutes, now that the adrenaline leaving his body, his thoughts, grief, pain of loss, overwhelms him….

Taking a shaky long, heavy breath, he tries to calm himself down, constantly telling himself that he needs to be stronger, that his sister wouldn't want him to lose what he fought and shed blood just to find it.

His sanity. How ironic isn't it?

'For my sister…' taking yet another shaky breath, he somehow manages to calm himself.

Now that he relatively calmed himself down, he lifts his head up and straightens his posture, and takes a look around.

First thing he sees is trees, and a small river, just deep enough to sink his feet in, but that thought disgusts him too much, to a point where he unconsciously takes a step away from it, he has no good memories of these, even though its nowhere deep enough for him to drown. Alex thinks that he developed a PTSD or something.

Also, there is a wooden bridge, he mused, its small and primitive, just wide enough only one or maybe two people to pass it at the same time.

'Great, I'm in a forest.' He shrugs, a few moments ago he was in an urban area and, the weirdest part is….

The fact it was winter and snowy back there. Yep, unless he somehow managed get teleported to Australia or something, but that wouldn't make much sense. Also he doesn't think that werewolves aren't exactly that common is it? If they even exist at all. But that comes from a guy- no, a monster, who might as well be a boogeyman or… Maybe all of this is in his head? Or did he finally hit the bucket?

'How… The fuck did I miss that?' He truly gapes as he gazes upwards, it looks about past midnight, around 2 or 3 Am and it would mean that the moon is there for him to see it, since it's a cloudless night.

He saw the Scarlet moon, at its full glory, its bloody-crimson color fills him with emotions, but he doesn't let that get him, regardless…

'Well, let's see what we are working with here.' He jumps, leaving a noticeable crack on the ground where he once stood.

Climbing up a particularly tall tree, he scouts around for points of interests.

It looks pretty rural area, but he sees a few houses not too far away from his location, perhaps a village of sort.

A normal, more rational person would've panicked… And, among other things, but him? Heh, like he said before, he seen weirder things, and witnessed stuff that aren't supposed to be possible, heck he is an impossible factor himself. So he isn't exactly in a position where he can judge.

With a shrug, he heads towards the village; perhaps he can find answers there.

* * *

…

"Why am I not surprised?"

Alex rolls his eyes while dodging a werewolf daemon that lunged itself at him,

From what he can see, Alex could tell that the village got overrun by these… Creatures slash werewolves? Alex ain't judging.

The same werewolf tried to attack him once more, he narrowly side-steps and grab its neck.

It tries to retaliate with its claws, but Alex just simply punches his chest, straight through.

Consuming the werewolf for a second or so, he drops the damn thing.

...It dies before it could even touch the ground and just like the other ones he killed, the body deforms into black mist.

They do show intelligence, but they have nothing useful, not a single memory for him to absorb.

Alex killed and consumed every last one he could find, but it was futile, he didn't get a smudge of a memory, he has no clue on what's happening here.

Taking a deep breath, he uses his senses, to find a survivor, standing in middle of the village.

… To find nothing, entire village got killed by these monsters most likely, and doesn't know if they turned into these… Creatures, or did they killed all the villagers? If they did, he would've found half-eaten dead corpses all around the village, but he couldn't find any.

He could tell that this village wasn't abandoned, the buildings looks maintained, even though they are fairly… Primitive, he couldn't see any telephone line or any television antennas on the rooftops… Or any convenient piece of technology.

He is in Australia isn't it?

But then again why is his mind keep thinking about Australia? It is because the air, the fucking bugs, more bugs! Even more bugs! And these said bugs are currently trying to bite into his hands, and…

"My- That's a big spider." Alex inspects the very big and hairy spider crawling up his arm, before swatting it away, now that explains why he keeps thinking about Australia.

After some deep theorizing, he climbs on top of the highest building he can find, and checks his surroundings for places to search; he could see that there are several buildings that might be worth looking into.

….

Alex searches the village with his thermal vision; he encounters several werewolf type daemons and dispatches them.

After a few minutes of searching, he almost gives up, but then…

"A scream? Shit…"

He hears a distant, scream; he could tell that it belonged to a female… Or a very very girly 12 year old boy…

"Well, only one way to find out."

He immediately turns towards its direction, he needs answers, and he is going to get 'em.

* * *

…

…

…

It takes him less than half of a minute to find where the scream came from, a house that was at a fair distance away from the plaza, behind some large trees and hills, he couldn't see it from there.

"Who the fuck builds their house right outside of the village? Sure, it's not that far, but I would've at least built it where everyone could see it if it caught on fire or something…." Alex shakes his head from his branch on a particular tree, his eyes scanning his surroundings for anything, but he has a hunch that the scream came from the house.

"Laphicet! Where are you!?"

A young girl, with flowing plaited black long hair, slams the door as she exists, he half expected it to just fly out of its hinges.

The girl, looks around with panic clear in her golden-brown eyes, he could hear her heart beat getting faster each passing second.

And then, he hears once more, series of growling, indicating that werewolves are back, for yet another tussle.

"Daemons?"

Apparently she noticed them as well; her heart skips a beat, a bit of fear added into her already panicking complexion.

'Daemons? They call them that? Okay.' Alex shrugs, and continues to watch her intently, with an interested look on his face.

She cautiously walks towards the village, the daemons, still continues to growl in the background, not exactly showing their selves just yet.

He could hear her gulp, the growling ever so present, but despite the situation, he takes a moment to check her out, even though she is turned away from him, she wears a red shirt with dark-brown belt pouches… And black mini pants with black stockings? Okay, he raises an eyebrow at that, considering he feels like he is in one of those cliche stories where one goes back into the past for whatever reason, he expected her to wear something more different that, like suspenders or something.

He jumps off from his branch, and climbs on top of the tree, hopping from tree to tree, he could hear the werewolves just below him, where they lay in ambush, they are only intently watching her move, she gets even more nervous, her eyes darting all over the place.

Just like the werewolves, Alex's eyes doesn't leave her either, the whole point of asking questions flown out of the window.

…The girl hit her limit, and she broke into a run, the werewolves spring into action from their hiding places, there are about 15 of them here alone.

'Hm, perhaps they are attracted to her somehow, that's not creepy at all.' Alex's sarcastically comments to himself, now following her on top of the trees, his interest ever growing.

* * *

…

"Laphicet!"

She desperately screams out while running for her life, the werewolves in hot pursuit.

'That's an interesting name.' Alex guesses, maybe it's time to intervene before she gets eaten; she might as well the only survivor in the village.

But, in all honesty, Alex is a bit worried… Scared even, to do that, for obvious reasons.

He certainly did not want to be called a 'Monster' yet again…

But now that he seen it, she wears a gauntlet on her right hand, he expected her to shoot laser beams or something from it, but nothing so far.

She calls out that name multiple times while avoiding the daemons around her, realizing the person she is looking for is not at the village, she heads… Towards the woods, just where he came from.

'Damn, she's quick on her feet; daemons can't even get close to her.' Alex silently applauds, and continues to stalk her while she sprints for her life.

The forest was packed with the werewolves to the brim, but the black haired girl expertly dodges their attacks, still breathing normally enough, but her heart rate was through the roof, though.

"Laphicet! Where are you!"

She… Looked like she was about to cry, whoever this 'Laphicet' was, probably close to her…

Like Dana…

Alex tightens his hand into a fist; hard enough to break through his skin, but his regenerative healing power doesn't let it bleed though.

After about 5 minutes of watching her dodge, avoid and run away from the daemons, she manages to arrive at a clearing, with visible ocean water, that reminds him of his old home.

But that's not what keeps his attention though, just like the unaware girl, he is looking at the structure, where two people, one of them being a blonde haired kid, other is an old man, judging by his white hair complexion with noticeable wrinkles on his face, also he has a sword in his one hand, other is amputated? He couldn't see it clearly from his angle, Alex moves in shadows, to get closer, to take a better look.

The crimson-red moon just behind them, also did he mention the fact that they are standing right next to a… uh, he doesn't know what that is, but he felt a very ominous feeling about the structure, that giant, pit next to them doesn't exactly help his nerves either, he silently climbs up on top of a pillar and he looks down, carefully watching the scene, the shadows, keeping him from seeing, although Velvet isn't exactly in the right mind to pay attention to that.

"Arthur! Laphi!"

The girl calls out to them as soon as she sees them.

Both of them turn around to look at her,

"Velvet!" the boy shouts out, presumably the name of the girl,

'Velvet huh… Beautiful name.' Alex thought to himself, continuing to watch the scene like some sort of a drama film, all he needs is some popcorn, and he is golden.

"You…" the old man, just like the kid turned to look at the girl, now named Velvet.

"Oh thank goodness… You kept Laphi safe, didn't you Arthur?" the girl visibly relaxes while looking at the old man…

'…Named Arthur, okay, now that's an overused name if I ever saw one.' Alex chuckles lightly, giving his full attention, Alex is not type of person who would get involved in something that doesn't directly affect him, and so he is going enjoy the show.

Arthur, dramatically looks away, the crimson moon giving the perfect lighting to add even more drama into it, to a point where Alex gave him a nickname,

'Arthur the Drama Queen.'

"One more sentiment..." He calmly starts to talk, his eyes closed,

"-to cast off." Arthur, finishes his sentence while opening his eyes,

"Velvet, run!" the boy cries out, the girl doesn't listen and runs towards them instead, but before she could even take one step, she falls down, face first, like as if she wore a full metal armor and walked into a magnetic floor.

Flames appear on her arms and legs, which surprise Alex even more, but eh, he has that 'Just another Saturday noon I suppose' look on his face.

Velvet can only groan in pain where she lies, her golden-brown eyes doesn't leave Arthur, and she could only watch what he is about to do.

Alex… Simply continues enjoys the drama filled show, because he is a very sick man indeed.

'When should I intervene I wonder…. Hmm, decisions, decisions.' Alex just watches, but he does somewhat relate with the girl, from what he can see, she deeply cares for the boy. Just like him…

And Dana…

'Tch.'

"Here once, was the seal to the underworld broken. And tonight, here shall be born the power to save the world." Arthur chants with an emotionless voice, before continuing he stabs his sword into the ground, and pulls it out, and raise the sword.

"With Laphicet's life as a sacrifice."

'Duh, duh; duh!' Alex, with his mouth, makes a very dramatic, royalty free, sound effect as the Drama Queen finishes his chant.

"What? What are you saying!?" Velvet asks, but ultimately gets ignored.

The kid closes his eyes, simply giving up perhaps? Maybe it's time for Alex to join in the fray eh? Nah.

Arthur slams his sword onto the ground once more; a big magic glyph appears on the ground where the kid is standing. A magic sphere envelops the Laphicet's body, and lifts him up towards the pit.

"Arthur, no!" Velvet screams, her terrified voice… brings something out of him… His breathing gets a bit heavier, with his grief for his lost sister returning in full strength.

Arthur stabs the glyph, the magical barriers around the blond haired kid activates, cross shaped crystal looking spikes impales the kid, turning the poor soul into some sort of shish kebab, although in an orthodox way.

Damn, now he wanted to eat some shish kebab. The virus thankfully didn't do anything to his taste buds, in fact enchanted all of his senses, so he can enjoy normal food, his sister did forced him to pick up sleeping and eating habits as well.

Also, he discovered that his favorite food of all time; is shish kebab, to nobody's surprise, considering more than half of his abilities is about impaling people to death with pointy sharp tendrils, especially his devastators. He got hooked up to it after staying in Turkey for about five weeks, eating nothing but kebab, to a point where his sister got sick of it.

Velvet screams, and frees herself from the flames, and runs towards the falling now very much dead blonde kid who is falling down towards the endless pit.

Alex couldn't take it anymore, she reminded of himself way too much, so he ultimately decides to intervene. Sure some would call him heartless (he is one heck of a heartless dick), because he let the kid die and he would agree with them… But oh well, that's exactly how he works, also there is slight fear that if he intervened from the start, there is a high chance of them treating him like a monster, and that's not what he wants here.

He wants to be a savior.

'Can't believe I'm doing this…', Alex thought to himself, and jumped as high as he could, and dashed in mid-air, gliding towards the old man, almost in-sync with the raven haired girl.

Velvet, somehow reaches to the falling impaled kid, and grabs his hand, almost falling into the void herself, but she manages to hold on to the edge of the pit.

"Let him go. This is an offering to the world." Arthur says while looking down coldly into the eyes of Velvet, who is struggling to climb up, with one of her hands tightly holding on to the impaled kid.

"Why would yo-" Velvet grimaces,

"I got you." Alex whispers while free falling straight down, face first just above his target.

"Nothing can save hi-" Arthur gets interrupted, by a drop kick straight on top of his head, and Alex rides his body like a skate board picking up dust and cracking the floor, away from the pit, and finishes it off with a back flip kick. Sending the old man flying away, straight into a pillar, which he painfully collides into, breaking it in half, Alex has no time to be surprised, the fact that the old man didn't turn into pile of meat jelly, like usual.

"Wha?" Velvet makes a confused sound, very justified indeed.

Alex turns to face the pit, and walks towards it,

"Need a hand?"

He offers his hand with a half smirk, crouching down, full knowing that her hands are full.

"Lift me up moron!" of course, Velvet isn't in the best mood to take a joke.

He wordlessly grabs her hand, the one that holding the ledge, just before he can pull them up, his instinct screams at him, to release her and jump away, but he doesn't listen to it.

"Shit-"A giant, fireball, hits him square in the back, not exactly damaging him, but that knock back though-

Ah, he always regrets whenever he doesn't listen to his instincts.

"Ahhh!" Velvet screams while both of them fall down into the bottomless pit, with Alex being the calmer one, he tries to reach for an edge by dashing towards it, Velvet is in way too into the panic mode to realize what he is doing, but while doing so he keeps an eye on the girl.

But before he can reach to the edge, a… Chinese dragon magically appears…

And it eats the dead kid's body.

"Laphicet!" Velvet tries to reach for the boy, her heart in million pieces; the sore sight of her heart break makes him want to crawl into a hole.

'Is that how I looked like when I saw… Dana?' he gives up on trying to reach for the edge, instead, moves towards her.

"How could he… How could youuu!" Velvet screams from the bottom of her heart, or whatever the remains are, it makes Alex feel more miserable, why every time he does something and almost immediately regrets it? Even though he genuinely felt like just watching and not get involved until the end when he first got there.

'I got shot by a fireball, so…' He desperately searches for an excuse… Which he drops immediately for a second later, the hell is he doing? But before he could question his thought set, he gets blinded by a very bright light…

Next thing he knows, the pit launches them outside with veracity, landing onto the ground, next to each other, Velvet is out of breath, Alex… Is just fine, at least he thinks he is.

With a pained heave, Velvet raises herself up; next Alex does the same, clutching his head as a migraine hits him.

…The migraine suddenly goes away when Alex looks at his right.

"That arm…"

Alex sees several changes in Velvet, on the outside and the inside, her left arm is enlarged, red-pulsating demonic look, it resembles his claws… But unlike his, she has all of her fingers intact, while his claws only have three… In the inside however… She reminded of his old self, distraught, and blood thirsty if that glare aimed at the old man is a go by.

He was sort of itching to test that theory out, but decides against it.

"Who are you?"

Arthur asks while walking towards them, sword in hand, he had already recovered, although the blood trickling from his nose couldn't be missed.

Alex, looks around, seeing that they are surrounded by bunch of daemons, seemingly ignoring the old man, and focusing on him and Velvet.

"You are talking to me?" Alex points at himself, the werewolves' seconds away from pouncing at them.

"You are a daemon."

Arthur states, it wasn't a question, say to very least, Arthur sensed great malevolence in Alex and thought he was a daemon, but… Alex is something more than that.

Velvet continues to look at Arthur with pure hatred, but mostly ignores Alex,

Alex couldn't tell if he was supposed to be relieved or disappointed, or why feel anything at all really.

The time is up, the werewolves, indeed jumps at them,

Velvet already grabs one of the attacking daemons with her demonic hand and quickly proceeds to absorb it, a drop of black blood splatter on her face,

And daemon's body turns into a familiar mist as it disappears.

"A daemon, who devours other daemons." Arthur comments after turning his face to Velvet from Alex.

"…A therion."

Alex, looks at her with variety of emotions, mostly with his mouth gaping, but snaps back to life when one of the daemons lunges at him.

Instead of forming his arms into a weapon, he goes unarmed, and grabs the werewolf in mid-air by its neck.

And tear its head of from its shoulders, all while consuming for a half of second, rest instantly turns into mist.

"What strength…" Arthur comments coldly, watching them from afar as Alex and Velvet, tear all of the daemons around them, unconsciously working together at the times, Even though the emotional stage Velvet is that isn't the most… Stable, as his sister would've said in a polite way.

Damn, she really is like him isn't she? Or at least, before he… Changed, for the better.

"Why did you kill him!? His blood… on your hands… Answer me! Why!?" Velvet shouts out in rage while absorbing yet another daemon, Arthur mostly watches in silence.

"He was my brother! My Laphi! What did he ever do to you!?"

That…

Stops…

Alex…

In his tracks…

He falls down to his knees and brings his hands to his face, breathing heavily, now he really regrets not getting involved sooner, his sister would be severely disappointed for not helping her sooner…. But hey, it's not that easy to break the old habits is it?

'We really are the same…' Alex thoughts to himself, but Velvet, blinded by her rage, doesn't even acknowledge him, at all really. Makes him quite sad.

"Get out of my way!"

Also, he had to roll out of her way to avoid her demonic hand; something did broke inside her didn't it?

"Take a look around you." Arthur points out, while Alex raises himself up, Velvet calms herself a bit before taking a look.

Corpses.

Corpses, everywhere, the people she grew up with, her friend, lying down all around her, each passing second her breathing gets heavier, but her eyes stop at one thing.

Alex, who was also looking at her as well, his jacket had burn marks all over it, his eyes are visible as they both send each other a confused look, Alex looks away first, his eyes landing on the man… Who she will kill…

"Daemonblight has spread through the village." Arthur says, dramatically, and does an even more dramatic move as he stabs the werewolf who was sneaking up on him.

"But do not fear, with my power as an exorcist…"

"Arthur!" Velvet roars almighty, red aura surrounds her, as she charges towards the old man.

"No…" Alex mutters softly, his instinct once more screaming at him to do something…

"I, Artorius Collbrande, will end your pain."

Thankfully though, this time…

He does listen to his instinct.

He grabs Velvet on her shoulder, and he yanks her to his side, avoiding the flame ball that would've hit her if he didn't intervened.

"Release me!" Velvet tries to escape from Alex's grip, but Alex is really grateful that she doesn't attack him.

He jumps away with his grip on her shoulder tightens further as more… People, teleports in in a bright light, surrounding them effectively, At this point nothing is going to surprise him.

"Seres?" Velvet murmurs, not trying to fight his grip anymore, she looks at a masked woman standing close to Artorius.

They close in on them, Alex tighten his grip on Velvet, who can't look away from Artorius, her eyes still filled with pure hatred that makes Alex go weak in the knees each time he looks at her in the eye.

"Why is it that birds fly? Behold my answer, Velvet." Artorius, with a smug undertone, although barely noticeable, and he walks towards them.

"Arthur…"

His instincts now scream at him to run away, but he won't not run, not this time, he really wants to know more about the girl. And he is going to take a guess and say she won't appreciate if he suddenly ran away. He releases her, and decides to stand next to her.

Artorius gives the silent order, they get targeted by flame balls, ice, laser(a some sort of blinding white light beam), sand… And dirt? Most of it doesn't really damage him, heck, bullets do more damage than their magic, but then again, you don't need damage to put a predator in a cage do you?

But speaking of damaging… They do target him with,

Electricity, or lightning in this case, it's not exactly his kryptonite, but one could say that lightning damages him more than whatever else they threw at him, more like annoying the lion by poking his eye with a stick really, but imagine that lion having super regenerative healing, yeah that's just about how he would describe it.

From the corner of his eye, he see that Artorius already knocked out Velvet, judging by how he is standing next to her, with his sword is poised to stab her.

Artorius sends him a look. It's enough for him to know what he wanted.

"Uh, Truce?" He raises his hands in a mocking surrender; He will have to play along, to learn more about where the fuck is he, and what the fuck is happening or what her three sizes are, for pure example.

Oh hey, they accept his surrender, how nice, no wait; they knock him out with their magic. He doesn't try to defend himself.

* * *

…

"Oi! Wake up!"

Alex, this time, wakes up to a fairly strong kick to his chest, if he were normal, he would've had to get hospitalized because of it.

"Okay. Okay I'm up!" Alex coughs while rising himself from the pavement ground, he opens his eyes to see that he is in a cramped hole of sorts, if the iron grate on the ceiling isn't an indication to a prison, he doesn't know where else he is.

Next, he sees her…

And oh boy, she does not look happy at all, unlike that faithful day, she actually focuses fully on him this time, glaring hard into his light blue eyes; they got rid of his old clothes, he wore a prison 'uniform' (some would call it a hurriedly meshed and sewn rags), but he would call an absolute piece of garbage.

His messy, long brown hair at full display, his hood no longer covering them.

"Who are you?"

He doesn't answer for a second; it's been a while since someone actively challenged him, let alone a girl.

"Answer me!" She changes her left hand into that demonic form, and threateningly points her demonic hand at him, although her clothes are still the same, he doesn't think that he's been unconscious for that long.

"It's rude to ask someone's name without telling yours first you know?" He crosses his arms, looking straight in her golden-brown eyes.

She clicks her tongue, still pointing her demonic hand at him threateningly.

"Velvet Crowe."

Alex gives a small smile and leans against the wall.

"Mine's Alex Mercer." Alex introduces himself, while she continues to glare at him. Her demonic hand still raised, ready to attack at any moment.

…They just look at each other for a while (more like glare on Velvet's part) not moving an inch.

"Tch." Velvet was the first one to look away, her hand turning back to normal, and moves to sit down against the wall.

Alex watches her as she moves, a few questions came to his mind, but considering how pissed she is, he certainly doesn't think she will answer them.

But oh well, he has all the time in the world, he can wait.

She takes a fatal position against the wall; his eyes subtly follow her movements.

"Laphi…" her hair shadows her eyes, voice hoarse like as if she smokes fifty packs a day, or hasn't been dehydrating for two days straight.

Now he realizes something…

He looks down to his body, to his clothing…

They took his favorite jacket.

Nobody touches his jacket…

No one… Touches his precious… Or any of his clothing, he could feel them, like a detached limb, waiting him to take them… But they are a bit too far way, from what he can tell.

Those clothes are part of him.

He needs that jacket back,

But that can come at a later date; he is so pissed and angry to a point where he feels numb about it, strangely calm.

Back to her, maybe focusing on something else will help him as well but anyway; He'll let her cool (and himself) down; he practically just met her after all. He mimics her movements, and resumes fatal position against the wall as well, he snakes his arms around his knees.

He could try to escape, but he is interested in something else, namely someone.

* * *

…

…

 _3 hours later._

They both had similar dreams, with their siblings…

"Geh!" Alex, doesn't normally sleeps, if at all really, but watching her sleeping form made him sleepy as well, also there is that reason where his sister forced him to pick up the habit to sleep again, to be more normal.. . To be human again, along with eating of course.

"You can't sleep either?" Velvet, looks at him with one of her eyes closed, resting the back of her head against the wall.

"Yes… What about you?" This is the first time they are having a civilized conversation, without any glares and no threats.

"Well, we are stuck here for the foreseeable future, so let me tell you something… "Velvet smirks, looking at Alex, un-moving.

"Get in my way… I will devour you." Her voice, this time turns into full of malice and hatred, but he could tell that they are not aimed at him, not all of them anyway, well, that was the longest time they talked without any threats, less than 30 seconds… Yeah, there is work to be done isn't it?

"In the way of what?" Alex prods a little, with a surprising soft voice, even himself baffle at it.

"Vengeance." She spats out the word with so much hatred, he…

They really are alike aren't they?

He must play this smart, lest he gets on her bad side even more than he already did, considering how hard she is glaring at him from her position.

"Instead, how about I help you out?" Alex offers, she still has that glare, but it softens a little, she stays silent, so Alex takes that as a token to continue talking.

"By breaking out of this dungeon." He lazily points his index at the weak looking iron grate on the ceiling; it's a unique… Dungeon, or cell, maybe a solitary cell, ish.

"Heh, good luck with deciphering the magic barrier, let alone forcing through it." Velvet rolls her eyes; her voice loses all hostility, instead filled with sarcasm, Ah, Alex always appreciates sarcasm.

"A… What now?"

"…You really are dumb, aren't you?" She states while looking at him pointedly.

"I would prefer… Not informed, thank you." He scratches his cheek, he can figure out what a magic barrier can do, even a toddler can, because it's in its name.

"It's there to keep things in, and no amount of force can break through it." Velvet explains even after everything said.

"What can you do anyway?" Velvet asks, she did saw him hit Arthur… during that night, that's the whole reason why her hand aren't around his neck, devouring him.

Alex doesn't know how to answer that really, but he wants her trust… He wants to trust her.

Without a word he shape shifts his arms into claws, his favorite ability.

"I knew you were a daemon as well." Velvet doesn't even bat an eye at the change, makes him a bit emotional, but he holds it in.

"Uh… What exactly is a daemon?" Alex darts his eyes to the ground, changing his arms back to normal.

"…" Velvet stays silent.

"Really?" Velvet asks, flabbergasted, that he doesn't know what a daemon is.

"Yes." Alex nods, still looking at the floor.

" _Sigh_ , I don't know much, but there is a disease called Daemonblight." Velvet, yet again starts to explain, making him smile a little, having someone to talk to is better than not having any, and if it's someone you get along, then you are luckiest person alive.

"From what I heard from…" she turns her face to her left, and spits in disgust,

"Artorius… People catch the disease because of their own malevolence, corrupting them and turning them into those…" Velvet narrows her eyes, and punches the ground with impressive strength, cracking the floor.

"Monsters." Velvet simply finishes,

'Ah if only she knew…' Alex muses inside his head.

"And a therion can absorb them?" Alex, curiously asks.

"A therion can devour any living being that has a soul… So, don't you dare get in my way or I'll-"

"I know… You'll devour me." Alex finishes for her, making her glare intensify a little, but nods once. Probably indicating that the conversation is over, considering she closed her eyes and shifted her weight, trying to make herself comfortable.

'Damn, she really is an angry one isn't she? Was he like that back when he first became… Whatever he was a long time ago?

He has a hunch that he was worse than that. He certainly wouldn't spare her if he was still the… Thing, or whatever he was…

'Daemonblight huh, it does sound like blacklight virus doesn't it?' he can't ignore the similarity there as well, they both turn its victims into mindless monsters and do nothing but kill anything in sight and all.

'… Did I just insulted myself?' because the Alex Mercer is the Blacklight, the Blacklight is the Alex Mercer … They are one of the two, that's what the virus chose to be… Instead of being ZEUS, (AN: in cannon virus thought it was Alex, later on chose to become ZEUS thus led the cannon to Prototype 2)

* * *

 _3 years later_

…And so Alex, and Velvet, stuck in the same cell, the guards regularly sends down daemons for them to devour, so to speak, thinking Alex is a therion as well, but he doesn't really needs to consume to survive though, his abilities would get weaker each passing moment because he needs biomass to use them, so he doesn't neglect consuming daemons from time to time. Get some biomass and keep his strength up, but gave up most of it to Velvet, she needs it more than he does.

He also offered her to teach some martial arts, being an adept himself, it baffled Velvet to no end, but she accepted.

Alex kept his strength in check, since he could turn a normal human into a pile of mush with a light punch, he taught her how to find pressure points, and some judo, grab and choke-slam techniques to go along with her kick oriented fighting style, he also learned that she uses a gauntlet blade alongside it.

He was surprised that she accepted his offer, but when he asked she said something like this;

"I will use any tool… To kill him!"

Although, 3 years of being stuck each other sounds really long, they didn't made much progress with their relationship, mostly on good terms, she stopped threatening him each five minutes (seconds), he would like to call her a friend, but he receives the cold shoulder whenever he does so, Velvet was extremely defensive, just like he was…

But he had something that she didn't have when he was just like her long time ago…

Alex's- No, his sibling, who trusted and never discriminated him, and always stayed by his side,

He wanted to be that person to her.

"Damn…" Alex curses, sitting next to Velvet, on the ground, relaxing against the cold, hard wall, as well as they could anyway.

"What?" Velvet lazily turns her head to look at him, which he does to same to her.

"You need a bath." Alex points out, her outfit seen better days he can tell that much, its condition is… in even worse than his, its ripped all over the place, there are black spots all over her body as if she worked in a coal mine, her hair is unkempt, and not anywhere near the plaited hair she had when he first saw her, Her left arm is wrapped with bandage because… He got no idea really, probably to keep it normal? How does that even work?

"… Shut up." Velvet spats out angrily while turning away.

But there were some progress; he doesn't have to be extra careful lest she attacks him, so he can get away with comments like these. They can talk normally enough, but she is very defensive and has at least five layered walls around her that would put the Chinese Great Wall to shame.

But Alex is determined to do break those walls; regardless of how many years would it take.

… To do that, they must get out of here first, Alex had managed to become what he is today by traveling, seeing new things with his sibling, it certainly helped him immensely, sure he didn't became a saint, if he was, he would've intervened, and probably saved the kid from dying, but, eh, another regret to add to the pile he suppose.

Why he tries so hard? Well, he likes her. He likes her a lot;

That determination to achieve her goal, that thick, hard headed personality, it just draws him in.

Because he is a predator… He naturally gets attracted to the powerful, and who can stand without fear in his presence when he shows his true colors. Can you blame him for thinking that it's much more fun to dominate a strong female and make her his? There is the fact that most of the females he saw… Aren't really his type, and he doesn't like the idea of fucking his own sister either.

His more… primal side whispers to him… Telling him… to force Velvet to be his mate but… He resist it, he wants her to come to him willingly; also ghost of his sister would haunt him down forever if he does something like that.

It's time to make some amends.

"What are you thinking about?" Velvet asks, bringing Alex out of his stupor.

"Thinking about how to escape actually." He chuckles while looking up to the barely visible barrier.

"Want to jump, and collide face first into the lightning barrier again?" She sends a sarcastic comment jab at him with an eye roll.

He unconsciously rubs his nose, at that comment, Electricity is a bitch to deal with in the first place, now with this magic stuff, there is no way for him to get rid of it from the inside, so he is genuinely stuck here with no way out. But he regrets nothing; it's worth it just to be with her.

Dang, he really is head over heels over her isn't he?

Velvet glares at him, and says;

"You know, you are telling me that I need a bath, but you are the one who needs it the most, you stink." She mockingly pinches her nose.

He sweat drops and looks down at his clothing.

He still feels for his lost precious _jacket_ , his rags is somewhat in better shape than hers, there is no big black spots on his body, he looks like one of those hobos he used to see back at home.

'Unlike you, I don't look like a slave working in a coal mine though.' He resists from commenting that out loud.

"Yeah… I need a bath." He means an actual bath, he'd drown if he tried to wash in a lake, because of his biomass, his body weight is quite dense, even if he jumped a single meter, the very second when he lands, the ground would crumble like some two days old bread.

Wait, now that he thought about it, how did they manage to knock him out that quick?

"And we both need to get out of these rugs." Velvet adds in while pointing at our clothing.

"Gigidy." Alex smirks at her, his eye brows wiggles up and down.

"Shut up, you know what I mean." Velvet rolls her eyes while looking away, her face is neutral; at least that's what she thinks anyway.

"You know… I surrendered during that fight for you." Alex says after a few minutes of silence.

"You could've escaped." Velvet sends a difficult expression to him, but he simply stares at the iron bar above them.

"Probably, but I didn't." She's right; no matter how much electricity or lightning or whatever they throw at him… Won't work if they can't even find him right?

He could've escaped and find a better way to fight them, but he didn't. He did have that promise his sister after all. The person… The thing he was a long time ago, is gone because of it, if he made the other choice, Alex… _It_ would've consumed anything in its path, including the girl right next to him…

"…" Velvet stares at him, waiting for more input on his part, but he stays silent, his gaze this on the iron bars.

…Alex activates his thermal vision after hearing footsteps coming from above its quieter than the guards, also the magic barrier is a deep red color, he narrows his eyes, the guards here are bunch of buffoons and their footsteps are nowhere near this quiet.

"Hm? What's wrong?" Velvet asks, she looks up where he is looking.

Alex shushes her, and stands up.

"Get ready." He whispers, and nods without looking at her, his eyes glued to the iron bars above them.

Suddenly, the grate opens… He could just wall run out of there, if it weren't for the barrier of course.

A familiar person, Alex saw before, jumps down from the opened grate, this is the point where he would make a run for the exit, but he could still see the barrier with his thermal vision.

"Seres?" Velvet mumbles and gets ready to attack, Alex follows the suit.

Velvet sends a quick look at Alex, telling him to stand down, which he agrees to with a shrug.

And she charges with a roar and grabs the masked woman's face.

"Where is he?" Velvet questions, her hand get covered in multiple small flames…

'So she's the one who was restraining her, and shot me once huh…' He grits his teeth, now he really wants to show her a real nice time….

For him, but for her though. Heh. She would beg for him for end her life, but he keeps these thoughts to himself, controlling his urges….

Velvet throws her towards him, taking that as a 'get involved' he moves in to attack.

And high kick her into the air; she couldn't avoid him because of the momentum of Velvet's throw.

"Ugh!" Seres groans, three meters high in the air, Velvet jumps high, and heel kick her in mid-air, straight into the ground with a loud crushing sound.

Alex moves in fast for an attack.

Seres have better plans as she stands up, unnaturally fast, and… She covers her body in flames, so instead of getting caught in her next attack Alex jumps over her, and lands next to Velvet.

…And turns out that was the right choice, flames explode around her as she releases her attack.

"I said… Where. Is. He?" Velvet hisses, looking straight at the masked woman.

Seres first 'looks' at her, and turns towards Alex, sending a look at him as well, but stays silent for a few seconds.

"If his malak here, he shouldn't be that far is it?" Alex questions, Velvet told him a lot of things… With enough persistence of course, but nothing too personal.

"Yes." Velvet doesn't turn to face him, and curtly answers.

"I am no longer his malak." Seres finally opened her mouth to talk.

Velvet and Alex share a look, and look at Seres afterwards in perfect sync.

"First, let me tell you what has transpired-"

"Boho, who cares? Just tell her where he is." Alex cuts her off, with a shrug, Seres turns to face him with a small frown, Velvet couldn't agree more with him.

"Artorius Collbrande is the head exorcist at the Abbey, an institution that boasts-"

"Okay, how about a nice, simple and short version of it?" Alex impatiently scoffs, while Velvet smirks at the annoyed look on Seres's face.

"-You can find him in Loagres, capital of Midgand." She still, looks at him with annoyance, and disables the barrier, Alex looks at her weirdly, but from what he can see, she is on their side, so he won't say anything.

Velvet nods and turns around, walking towards the ladder.

"There, was that so hard now was it?" Alex sends Seres a half-smirk.

"Aren't you interested in learning what happened during that night?" that, stops Velvet in her tracks, her back still turned away from her.

"He sacrificed my brother." Velvet harsh comment stops Seres from talking.

"That's all I need to know about it." Velvet starts climbing up the ladder, leaving Alex and Seres alone.

A second of silence (and the sound of Velvet climbing up) passes between them.

"She wants revenge. Not some stupid backstory…" Alex points out the obvious at the somewhat confused masked woman, and jumps up straight towards the opened grate, surprising her quite a bit at how high he can jump.

* * *

…

"Now what, Velvet?"

"We escape." She says ever so simply.

"And how are we going to do that?" He could think of a several ways, but it's amusing to watch her think so hard about something.

"Uh..."

"I believe I can help you with that." Seres joins in the conversation, she still have that frown on her face.

"How?" Alex questions with a raised eyebrow.

"But first… You both need equipment and clothing." Seres walks past them,

"This way." She mentions them to follow her.

"Well…" Alex hums, waiting for Velvet decision.

"She does realize that's only way you can go from here right?" Velvet said, she shakes her head and massages her forehead.

"Let's just go…" Alex sighs, he really needs to get rid of this junk rugs he is wearing… His jacket was a _part_ of him…

AND HE WILL GET IT BACK!

...

After a few minutes of walking down the corridor, they arrive at a door, mind you, it's the only door that leads to somewhere in the corridor they are in….

'A single fucking door…. For that long of a corridor….. Oh my fucking- Who build this place!?' Alex screams internally.

Unaware of Alex's internal struggle, Velvet and Seres goes inside, Alex follows them afterwards.

"They haven't activated the alarms yet." Seres said while looking around the room.

"There, grab what you need." Seres points at the chests, boxes on their left.

Again, Alex wonders who designed this place.

…Unless they have some secret passage ways, but even then it's a dumb design, because you will have to go through this room if you want to reach to the cell block they just came out of.

Velvet opens a chest, and looks inside, before turning around and looking at Alex pointedly.

…Alex not being a dense douche, nods understandably and steps out.

After a few minutes of clothes rustling on the other side of the door, Seres opens the door and lets Alex walk in.

"Do you want us to step out as well?" Velvet asks, a smirk on her face.

Alex examines her new outfit first, looking at her up and down…

'If that doesn't scream 'edgy' I don't know what else does.' Alex thought to himself, she is wearing a tattered red corset that doesn't leave much to imagination, black jean shorts, but that looks equally tattered as well, it might've been a trouser at some point in time…

"Are you done checking me out?" Velvet impatiently asks, crossing her arms under her breasts, leaning on her right leg.

"Just about." Alex casually answers, ah where he was? Right chain accessories, metal boots (her right boot looks… Eh… Fine, but other looks like it fell apart and most likely made in china), also that gauntlet on her right hand, it must be her weapon she was talking about.

"Tch." Velvet looks annoyed, but there was a ghost of a smile on her face.

He forgot mention her cloak, it's a little longer than knee-length; colored black on the outside, the inside however is blue, from what he can see from here anyway.

"It suits you." Alex nods and sends a thumps up, he isn't going to question why is there…'Clothing' that seems like it was especially made for her. He is going to hope that he can find some for himself.

Nor did Alex questioned the fact that how did she managed to get a shower, the conversation they had in the cell flown out of the window, she looks squeaky clean, there is no way she managed to get all of the dirt of with a tissue.

"I don't need your opinion." She looks away, but her words contradict with her actions, if she doesn't need it, why did she strike a pose there? Alex isn't dumb, He is getting somewhere, but he won't count his hunters before they can hatch yet.

He searches the crates, the chests, he finds a white parka, white shirt and… you guess it!

….A white trouser, and hippy sandals which he promptly get rid of, he'd rather go barefoot; many thanks.

Alex sighs, once they are out of there, he is going to go a tailor and buy himself an outfit, and he really does hope that he can find his signature jacket… But he knew it wasn't around here, he would've senses it.

Velvet and Seres, they shamelessly watch him strip the rags he wore, showing off his bulky looking muscles, his unnaturally pale skin with a feint green hue, that made him look sickly and a few scars from before he- became the virus.

He, not paying attention to his spectators, changed his clothing.

Velvet shows no emotion, but continues to watch him as he gets dressed, she never questioned why he looked so… Sick(no pun intended), and he is grateful for it.

Once he is done, he looks for a weapon; even though he could shapeshift appendages, he likes being versatile.

There are spears, swords, shields…. They really are looking for an uprising aren't they? If someone broke out, their only way out of there is going through this room.

What caught his attention was the large, long sword, it looked different from the other ones and that's the whole reason why his interest peaked, the black sheath, red outlines, to contrast with the other generic swords that are all white.

He grabs its handle; it's already sheathed, and straps it to his back. It might just come in handy.

"That sword's name is Stormhowl; does it suit your interests?" Seres asks, the sword's tip almost touches the ground while it's strapped to Alex's back.

"It'll do." Alex answers simply with a shrug; he'll just get rid of it if it's useless.

A man with white armor comes crashing through a door, a guard, Alex realizes, and he's looking at him.

"Stop! You violated the law! Pay the court-"the guard shouts while points his sword at him.

"G-Guck?!" he painfully gags on his own blood, when Velvet sneaks up behind him and stab the back of his neck with precision, her blade aims for the unarmored part…

The guard pitifully falls down face first, gaging, gurgling, blood running down from his nose and mouth.

"Let's go." Velvet nonchalantly says while walking towards the door the guard just barged in, leaving the guy to bleed out on the floor.

…And you ask why Alex is so stuck up to her. He loves that side of her…

* * *

…

…Ah sneaking, Alex always loved stealth.

And that's exactly what they are doing by hugging the wall, there is one guard watching the corridor they are in, how convenient, he motions stay still with his hands to both of his companions, they nod but keep their guard up.

Since he is looking in their way, Alex deliberately makes a noise, attracting the guard and getting an angry look from Velvet, promising pain if he butchers it.

But, that was exactly the plan.

"Whose ther-"

Alex pounces at him, grabbing by his neck, and rip him into two, consuming him… Gaining his memories and some delicious info, leaving nothing but a puddle of blood behind, the guard's skills wouldn't leave much to envy, he can't even write.

After he's done, he turns to Seres, who looks a bit disgusted by the scene.

"And where is your ship exactly?" Alex questions Seres, full knowing that they are in a prison island, kinda like Alcatraz, but more stupid because however designed this place, probably had three thumps, and zero brain cells.

"You know that this prison is on an island? Impressive." Seres comments.

"So, where is it?" Velvet sends a blank look at him, before turning to face Seres;

"…It's at the front dock."

…

…

Did she just deadpan?

He ignores her.

"I got a plan." A brilliant idea came to his mind, at any second guards will realize that they had escaped so…

Velvet and Seres looks at him expectantly, Seres is quite awkward in his presence, he could feel it, she is yet to address him properly.

"Since they will know we are gone sooner than later… How about a prison riot?" Alex smirks, those fuckers would make the perfect distraction.

"It wouldn't work." Seres, ever so gently shakes her head.

"I didn't say that it will work did I?" Alex's smirk gets even bigger.

Seres gasps when she realizes what he wants to do.

"The perfect distraction." Velvet half-smirks, she was thinking the same as Alex.

Seres shakes her head disapprovingly, but and leads them-

"No, I'll lead, I know the layout now… And a shortcut." Alex interjects, and walks ahead of them.

"How?" Velvet raises an eyebrow; there is no way he could know about that.

"When I consume people, I not only get stronger, I also take their memories as well." Alex explains to her, but leaves the part he can also learn their skills as well.

"… And you had this ability, but you never told me about it?"

"You didn't ask." Alex jests with a smile.

* * *

…

"You do the honors?" Alex says while examining his hands, un-caring.

She sends him smirk, and turns to face the metal door that leads to the cells, And kick it to make some noise.

"I will release all of you from your cells; we are getting of this rock!"

"Are you serious?!" collective chatter noise began to rise; you can't really tell what they are saying.

"Yes, split into two groups, attack both front and back entrances, you'll get a ship!" Velvet's resolute voice carries on.

"Wait, aren't the ships are guarded?" a different voice worriedly comments.

"After all only that pirate Van Aifread successfully escaped from here!" another one cries out.

"And even he had to get help from a exorcist, Melchior!"

Velvet seems to be thinking about something, her hand supporting her chin, He just can't stop staring whenever she does that…

"Or stay in there and rot!" Velvet finishes her little speech, and mentions Seres to disable the barriers, which she does, the prisoners start to break out of their cells….

"We'll kill them all!"

"Let's get them!"

'Ah, and chaos ensues.' Alex points out the obvious inside his head.

* * *

…

"So, where is this shortcut you speak of?" Velvet asks, looking at him.

"This way."

…

Alex, stops moving after they turned around the corner, before Velvet could question what's happening Alex starts to talk.

"Didn't your parents teach you not to stalk other people?" He looked at a particular shadow, his eyes glowing red.

His two companions adapt their fighting stance when they hear him.

"Ahoh~ no they did not, good sir!"

'A girl, with a silly witch hat… And is that literal books around her waist? What?' Alex thought to himself while the girl skipped her way towards them, a cheshire smirk on her face.

"Who are you?" Velvet asked, her hand still raised in case the witch girl attacks them.

"I'm glad you asked! I am Mazhigigika Milidi-" Witch hat wearing girl bows once and starts talking, but…

Alex immediately interrupts her.

"Oh my- the short version, please?" Alex impatiently says, but he did say please, so he is confident she will accept his feelings right?

"-n do Din Nolurun dou, the legendary witch!" the… whatever her name is expertly continues on like as if he never said anything.

"-But the party poopers like him calls me Magilou!" she pointedly glares at him, her head is tilted to the side.

"Nice insult." Alex deadpans, but feels amused none the less; she does have that certain air around her.

The comedic relief type of air that is. If he were a writer, he would've added a character like her to his story as well.

"What do you want?" Velvet coldly asks,

"Get out of this moldy, stinking prison~" Magilou flashes a smile while jumping on her spot, and puts her hands behind her head.

"I see you around poop-man, tatters and masked tits!" Afterwards, she casually walks off, trio simply stares at her, some feeling not too happy about the nickname she gave them.

"Why I'm I the 'masked tits'?" Seres looks confused,

"Pff-" Alex tries to chuckle and answer Seres's question, but Velvet elbows him.

"Let's just forget about her and move on." Velvet walked ahead of them afterwards.

* * *

…

After a few minutes of walking, the trio saw freshly died corpses scattered all around, guards, daemon's alike,

"So, there's more of you."

A man, about the size of a gorilla (probably over exaggerating), calls out to them, standing in middle of the corridor, his duel daggers poised to attack them.

He looked relatively normal, if it weren't for the blackened right side of his face, all the way to his neck, as if he rolled into a camp fire while he was sleeping, but anyway, Alex knew he was a daemon.

Velvet immediately gets into her fighting stance, Seres and Alex do the same.

"…Is tha-? You! Where did you find that sword?!"

But, the daemon, drops his weapons, and runs towards Alex.

Alex, grabs the sword's hilt, and pulls it out, alongside with its sheath.

"You mean this?" Alex asks while juggling the sword like an expert.

The daemon's eyes follow the sword like a excited dog, Alex wouldn't mind making a new friend, especially a relationship of a dog and its owner.

…It sounded a bit better in his head, but now he thinks it's stupid.

"Here then." So, he tried to give the sword to him, key word 'tried'.

"Thankyouthankyouthankyou-" the daemon, hugs him and says something gibberish, but Alex knows no gibberish, he is going to guess that it's an insult to his mom, or something, Alex lets him grab the sword from his hands.

"This blade is my life. I owe you a great debt, one I vow to repay."

"Okay..." Alex sweat drops.

"My, I didn't know you swing that way Alex." Velvet comments while watching two of them hug each other. With... annoyance, maybe a good type of annoyance, its starts with 'jealousy'.

Alex, sends her the most deadpan look he can muster, and pushes the daemon away from him.

"Whats your name?" Alex asks.

"Rokurou Rangetsu." the daemon introduces himself.

"Then you should get out of there."

"But I'm debt-" Rokurou tries to argue.

"I want you to cause some havoc, perhaps you'll meet some strong enemies to fight." Alex narrows his eyes at him; Alex instantly knew Rokurou was a battle hungry… Dog. Again, the second Rokurou said 'Life' and 'debt' in the same sentence, Alex is certainly going to abuse it.

"If you wish!" Rokurou's eyes lit up with excitement, and he starts to run to the direction where they came from.

...Also, Alex didn't want him to come with them because he already had a third wheeler, he doesn't need the fourth one. Especially a male, even though Rokurou wouldn't be the best example for this.

He is the jealous type in case you didn't notice, maybe uh… Bits of yandere personality, is imminent.

"..." Velvet stays silent for the rest of the walk until they reach the shortcut. Seres is completely forgotten, she can't really strike a conversation while Alex here.

To her, just being near him makes her feel so much dread, her brain just shuts down, thus there she goes to the darkness that is the background.

* * *

...

"Seriously? Isn't this a dead end?" Velvet gives him the stink eye.

"No, look!" He points at where they supposed to go, the info he got from that guard told him that there was a pathway here, but it seems it collapsed, he had to jump over a few ladders while his companions used them to reach to the top of the tower, the shortcut he found inside that memory is supposed to be underneath it.

"…Moron, how are we going to get down there?" Velvet chides, Seres being overly quiet, still not getting a chance to talk, the aura they present… Is just a bit too nasty, for her to actually intervene, she is officially did became the third wheel after all.

In case you didn't know (yes you, you did), Alex is a GOD of going from point A to point B, regardless of ridiculous the situation is.

"We fly." Alex simply says, eh it's an upgraded version of a gliding really, but don't say it to Alex's face, he'd seriously start to cry, so don't judge him alright? It took him a month to get them.

"We do wha-" Velvet gasps when a pair of large wings, sprouts from his back, long and large enough to get used as a cape, resembling a bird's, he spreads his wings to show off his incredible wing span, big enough to completely cover up two people like a cocoon.

Although, they look… Demonic, with red-pulses with black outline, as if the wings itself are alive, just like her arm.

"…You really need to tell me all of your abilities when we get out." Velvet… Pouts, and looks away.

'Ain't that adorable…' Alex gapes for a second before presenting his hand to her. Forgetting about the 'third wheel' altogether, since she is so silent and all, he forgot that she even existed.

"My lady, will you accept my hand in-" he receives a slap to his cheek, a resounding one. But she grabs his hand none the less.

"Let's just go…" Velvet said with a low tone.

He lifts her up, bridal carry in his arms, Velvet simply sends him a look that says 'Try anything funny…'

"I swear if-" Velvet tries to threaten him while putting an arm around his neck.

"I know, you'll devour me." Alex rolls his eyes, he has a feeling that they are going to have this exact conversation for a million times or so on.

And off they go, with a flap of his wings, the ground almost crumples by the force the wings made, Seres gets blown away by a meter or two because of the wind Alex unintentionally created.

He can flap his wings about 6 six times before exhausting himself; it's really hard to carry his own weight, but on the bright side, he can glide forever with them, gaining altitude is the problem, but he could go way beyond his limits if he jumps first and uses them later.

They gently glide down to the platform they supposed to land,

Velvet would never admit it, but she deep down, she did enjoyed the ride, and couldn't hide the disappointment when they finally land, gently, and he released her from his hands, his wings deforms into his body once more.

"That was… Something else." She frowns, but Alex knew that it wasn't the 'I'm angry at you' kind of frown.

"Any time." Alex casually shrugs, he knew that getting out of that cell would do wonders to their relationship, and he was right, they are getting somewhere, but he ain't doing nothing until the signs gets a bit more stronger, and she realize that...

No matter how hard you try...

You can never cut off your emotions, deep down, they still exists no matter how well you hide them. He is a virus for fuck sake, but he even he has emotions!

At least… He thinks what he is currently feeling is emotions anyway.

"Ahem." Seres coughs to get their attention, she arrived there faster than they did, but nobody pays attention to that.

"Shall we go?"

They both nod to Seres's question.

"Now, we head straight for the dock in front of the prison." Alex explains.

"Would that really work? They most likely had that place in lock down." Seres, for the first time, addresses him, although she doesn't say his name.

"Because, we could caught them off guard, since they are probably expect us to attack the dock in the back." Alex turns to face the masked woman.

Velvet nods, Seres looks on, but doesn't respond, they encounter a few daemons, and quickly dispatch them.

"Be on your guard." Alex stares at Velvet, who does the same, before nodding.

* * *

…

"Seres? Now are you aiding criminals now?"

They encounter a shiny head, pretty boy with blonde hair, he has two malaks by his side,

Seres responds by getting into an attacking stance,

"A exorcist praetor? Here?" She mumbles loud enough for Velvet and Alex to hear.

Then, Alex felt something.

His jacket.

His precious.

This pretty blondie touched his precious.

He could smell it.

This bastard put his hands on his…

"Oh… There will be blood…" Alex shape shifts his arm into blade, even Velvet felt a little creeped out about his tone.

The exorcist shudders, 'Such malevolence…'

The kid turns to look at Velvet,

"Since you are a lady, I have to be respectful, my name is Oscar-"

Yet once again, Alex interrupts another person's beautiful speech about their very very much important names.

Alex, wordlessly dashes towards the bastard, speeding up like a bullet, his blade arm raised to strike.

"So fast…" Velvet looks on for a second, before running to attack one of the malaks that Oscar had.

"I'll support you!" Seres shoots flame balls, whenever she'll think she is going to hit successfully, otherwise she stays out of her allies' way.

The… Virus and the praetor clashes when they meet.

"Gah!" Oscar was brought to his knees, Alex's face morphed into an amused look, that kid managed to stop him like that.

Oscar, doing the sensible thing, rolls away from him, Alex's blade cutting nothing but air.

"Tch, you are so strong, I will have to expand a malak or two." Oscar raised his blade to attack him.

His malaks shoots at them with black floating energy, or so Alex would call them, but he easily dodges their pathetic attempts at shooting him, they are heavens away from the speed of a bullet, and he can dodge those too.

He needs a plan, a smirk appears on his face as a plan forms in his mind.

In actuality, this is a test for Velvet.

He once again, dashes straight towards him. His hand turning back to normal, and brings his arms as if to grab him.

"…"

Oscar's blade goes straight through his chest, all the way in.

Velvet kicks the malak she was fighting, tumbling it to the ground, and turn to look at Alex, her mouth is agape,

Even Oscar, looks astonished, his pretty head drawing blank, his eyes locked on to his sword, sticking out of Alex's chest.

"No…" Seres, jumps towards Velvet, and puts her hand on Velvet's shoulder.

Oscar, looks up, to face Alex's blood thirsty smirk, his sharp teeth in full display.

Oscar, lost a few precious seconds when Alex threw his body at him, and Oscar, he adopts a fearful expression, those seconds will cost him his life...

Alex chuckles, and grabs Oscar by his neck, the kid immediately releases his sword from his hand, but it's still stuck to Alex's chest.

Velvet and Seres could only look while Alex, tore the pretty boy tiny, little pieces, his screams filled the room.

And consume him afterwards.

The second he became a part of him, his malaks fell down, and they started to release black like aura.

Velvet gets out of her stupor and looks at the malaks, transforming.

"Shit! They have daemonblight!" She quickly checks him out to see if he is okay, the sword still stuck to his chest, but he looks like he is having a field day, not a sliver of pain shown on his face.

"Oh you gotta be- Dragons!?" Alex loves surprises, but this is simply not on revenue! He isn't getting paid enough for this.

Four legged, wings, and a fire breath, there is not only one, but two, one of them is colored red other is green,

No Scratch that, the green one breathes some poison or something, Alex promptly dodges, completely forgetting the sword stuck to his chest, and run straight for Velvet, these things are not a joke, he would've said, but nobody would believe him. Considering his situation.

"Velvet No!" Alex screams in alarm, and drop kicks the red dragon, as it was just about to attack her, straight into the wall,

Velvet straighten herself up, and looks behind him, gradually her eyes widens.

"Behind you!"

Alex jumps straight up, and dodges the poisonous gas the green dragon attacked him,

"I got your back!" Seres shoots a giant, flame ball at the green dragon, and Alex follows up with a drop kick to its head. Sending it down to the ground.

"Velvet, I would really appreciate if you eat them!" Alex shouts at her, which prompts her to run towards the green dragon, her demonic hand is at full display.

"Yes…"

The red dragon tries to flame her while she is feasting, but Alex doesn't let it by forming his arms into hammerfists, and elbow slam the dragon down…

The ground cracks a little, but the dragon still alive for consumption, Alex turns to see that Velvet is done consuming the green one, and wordlessly does the same for the red one.

After she is done, without a single second of delay, she turns to face him, a frown on her face; he could tell she is definitely not happy, she walks towards him.

She doesn't stop until they are only a half of meter away from each other, Velvet, still looks at him in the eye, no words escape from her mouth.

"…"

She silently grabs the handle of the sword, which got stuck to his chest for some time.

And rip it out of its cage, his regenerative body already healing the gaping hole on his chest.

And she throws the bloodied sword away.

"… Never do that ever again." Velvet spits out the words like its venom, but doesn't break the eye contact.

Seres watches the scene, she could feel it, memories… but she shakes her head, it's not the time nor the day to think about this.

"… Okay." He mumbles, Velvet narrowed her eyes, and closed whatever distance they had, practically invading his personal space. But stays still as she glares straight into his soul, if there is any that is.

There is one thing to be sure, She did passed his test with flying colors, All he needs to do, is to make sure she doesn't go… Mad, period.

The irony, his sister would do a flip if she saw this scene.

'So, this is how you felt when you wanted to help me huh…' Alex thought to himself, still looking at Velvet in the eye, lost for second,

"Ahh~ finally we managed to go somewhe- What is this play~? Why I'm I not invited? Did I miss the kiss~?" Magilou enters the room with Rokurou in tow, and does a twirl while walking closer to them.

Velvet and Alex in sync, without moving away from each other, look towards them. Their face betrays no emotion.

"Eh~Eh?" Magilou sweat drops with a nervous laugh,

"Great, you pissed them off." Rokurou comments, Magilou sends him the stink eye for second.

Alex sighs, and takes a few steps back, Velvet stays still and keep looking at Magilou, it's difficult to read her face.

"She is going to explode." Alex whispers to Seres, who can only watch the scene as it unfolds.

"No hard feelings right~?" Magilou tries to defuse, but Velvet lowers her head, her bangs covering her eyes…

"Aw, tatters I thought we were friends…" her comment makes Velvet smirk, when Magilou sees it, she starts to shudder heavily.

"Any second now…" Alex starts to count in his head, Seres looks at him for a second.

And Velvet explodes.

"I WILL EAT YOU!" her hand demonic hand at full display, its glowing red, and she chucks fireball after fireball at the so called legendary witch.

"S-Stop~" Rokurou sighs, and jumps away, next to Alex, who looks at the scene with a mirthful expression.

"I bet five Gald that the daemon will kill the witch." Rokurou says to Alex, still looking as Magilou dodges the onslaught of fireballs.

"… Her name is Velvet Crowe." Alex corrects him, but he decides to play along anyway.

"I'll take you on that, I bet she will cool off… Right about now." Just as Alex finished talking,

Velvet stops shooting fireballs, her breathing is heavy, Magilou somehow managed to came out of the attacks with only her stupid hat burned, but otherwise she looks fine.

"Not the hat!" Magilou shrieks with the remains of her hat in her hands, and starts to cry.

"Hmph." Velvet crosses her arms on her chest and looks away, a small, yet satisfied smile on her face.

"…See? Now pay up." Alex puts his hand up, Rokurou reluctantly puts the Gald on his hand.

"Alex, Seres! Dock is this way!" Velvet shouts while moving, both of them go after her.

"Hey! Wait up! I still have a debt to pay!" Rokurou follows after them.

"I don't want to be stuck in this poop hole~ I will come as well!" Magilou, as if nothing happened, runs after them as well.

* * *

 **Author notes:**

 **... And so tits are fired, the guns are hot, the butter is nice...**

 **I don't know where I'm going with that; but thanks for reading, I do hope that I could pump out some more chapters in the future.**

 **Alex is a psychopath, and he is trying to get better, a virus trying to become human, not what they want it to be.**

 **tell me your thoughts, did I do horrible? or did you puke while reading? please review so that I could see it.**


	2. Chapter 2 Part I

**Disclaimer: I said won't be using any OCs so I don't own anything.**

 **..Okay wow, if you came back for the second chapter, then I did something right, I know that I made mistakes (many mistakes, I'm not one bit surprised), like too much melodrama etc. I also added the OCC! Tag right next to Alex's name in the summery, forgot to do that from the start my bad.**

 **If you have any suggestions or just want to have a civilized argument about what I wrote down below, feel free to pm me or leave a review, I'll delete any guest reviews that doesn't bloat my fragile ego, keep that in mind.**

 **But anyway, enjoy the chapter two.**

 **EDIT: I GOT A DISCORD SERVER NOW, TO JOIN:** ((https)):/discord(.gg)/mJdGeFD

 **just delete all parenthesizes around https and .gg, because this site doesn't allow link posts.**

* * *

"..."

The so called 'crew' of the ship, Magilou, Rokurou, was knocked out from their bumpy ride to… Wherever they are, and both of them comically sprawled on top of each other, Alex and Seres being the only ones that are awake, Velvet is sleeping next to Alex, his arm wrapped around her.

"I healed their wounds, but I can't replenish their stamina." Seres noted, she looked around the snowy landscape; Alex is sitting on the railing of the ship, with Velvet next to him.

"Well, the sails have significant rips, fore-mast being the most damaged part, and the entire bow is fucked up beyond recognition…" Alex sends Seres a side-ways look, looking over Velvet's head.

"We need a new ship." Alex states, although repairing is probably an option, but he could tell that it would take days, maybe weeks to do it, it's better to 'get' (read: steal) a functioning ship instead.

Seres, turns her masked face to him, and agreed with a silent nod.

"You should get some rest." She said, her eyes wander to Velvet, who is currently on Alex's side, with one of his arms wrapped around her; her head resting on his shoulder.

"…" Alex, ignores her, because he…

'Is that-' he spots a kid, with familiar blonde hair, heading towards their way, Seres notices the kid too.

"…Huh?" Seres's surprised gasp makes him raise an eyebrow, Alex looks back and forth at her and the kid, connecting the dots, the kid looks like Velvet's brother all those years ago. But Alex could tell they aren't the same, but since they look alike, Alex is going to call him...

'Laphicet' with his somewhat chilling, soulless eyes, looks at Alex, Velvet and Seres, but his empty gaze mostly sticks to Velvet and Seres.

"If he is here… That means we are in…?" Seres asked, mostly to herself, her masked gaze isn't leaving the blond kid,

'This is interesting...' Alex thought to himself, the kid can bring this different side of the otherwise collected and calm Seres…

Laphicet blinks once, before turning around and booking it.

"…her brother didn't die?" Alex questions. Turning his gaze to the unconscious Velvet, he listens to her relaxed breathing.

"…He did, that kid is a malak." Seres answers, Alex can easily hear the tension in her voice.

'There is no way that they look so alike, I would even call them twins if you put them together.' Alex comperes Velvet's sibling and the malak.

'As if… He got reincarnated as a malak…'

Alex shakes his head slightly, making sure not to disturb Velvet,

..Little did he know, his guess was really close to the truth, but it was still so far away… At the very least he was right on point on the fact that Laphicet did indeed got reincarnated.

'There is no need to think too hard on this.' He thought to himself, instead he delved into Oscar's memories for useful information.

…

"My jacket and my other bio-mass clothing are in some sort of secret lab? Just great...' He rolls his eyes, he always wondered why they took only his clothing, but not Velvet's, and apparently Artorius ordered the guards to unclothe him…

'I don't think that prison had an inmate uniform policy in the first place.' Alex thought.

Velvet stirs awake, her eyes fluttering open with a small yawn.

"What… happened?" Velvet coughs into her hand.

"You got knocked out." Alex explains, his arm still around her waist, she gradually notices it.

Velvet wordlessly blinks once, twice, before jumping at least a meter away from him, she almost falls off from the railing while doing so.

Alex smirks at the bright blush on her face, almost reaching to her ears, if he points it out loud, he no doubt would get decked in the face.

"…" Velvet sharply turns her face around and crosses her arms under her breasts. And tries to calm her blush.

"Did you rest well?" Alex asks, his eyes follow the fluttering long hair of hers along with the howling wind.

Seres watches the scene with a small smile.

"…Where are we?" Velvet answers with a question, and promptly ignores his.

"…I don't know." Alex shrugs, in Oscar's memories Alex vaguely felt like Oscar was familiar with that malak…

"Ugh… My head..." Magilou, awakes up, cradling her head in her hands.

While getting up, she steps on Rokurou's face, waking him up as well.

"Unhg! Get off me!" Rokurou shoves her off, straight to the floor, butt first.

"Awaw~ Why me~?" She dusts herself off after successfully getting up this time,

Rokurou shakes his head in distain, and gets up as well.

"…Our stowaways woke up." Alex noted, without turning around to look at them.

"..." Velvet stays silent and massages her forehead.

"We should head out, maybe we can find help?" Seres said, while nodding towards the way the malak kid fled.

"Stowaways?! You hurt my heart my greeny friend!" Magilou sent a heartbroken expression at Alex, even though he is clearly not looking at her, since his back is turned after all.

"Greeny, what?" Alex questioned.

"Your skin, is so weird-" Magilou shuts her mouth after Alex stands up from his spot and turns around, he sends her a chilly, smile.

"Finish that sentence, I dare you."

"I-I meant your skin is very beautiful!" Magilou bows hard enough for her head to touch her knees, her expression is horrified, nobody needs to look at her to realize that.

"Good..." Alex nods at her, still holding that chilly smile, and turns his attention to Velvet, who is currently talking with Seres.

"Scary~!" Magilou starts to sweat bullets. Rokurou steps in and says,

"I would like to offer my help, even though I can't really do much without any weapons." He caresses the back of his neck with a nervous smile. Alex sharply turns to face him.

Alex sighs, and sends him a 'Are you serious?' look, his eyes darting to the sword handle sticking out of his back, but he doesn't question it, hell, he could just consume both of them and be done with it, but he won't, he had a feeling they are important in other… Matters…

A witch can do magic bullshit, which they are somewhat lacking, with only Seres being the other one who is sufficient in that front; a sword carrying battle-hungry daemon could serve as a nice distraction with a working brain, unlike an infected where it only knows how to lunge at you every time it sensed you, he needs something else… Something better…

'I could turn them into…' Alex thought of a plan, he still had that Hive-Mind ability he stole from that bitch…

If he turned them into something like himself, he could have their utmost(ish) loyalty and hopefully less chance of getting backstabbed in the future.

Question, is how?

'If I fuck it up, there is a high chance of them becoming a brainless infected; I need to try it on someone else first…'

He wants them to be more sentient; he thought that you need a functioning brain to use 'artes' or any magic in general.

'I need test subjects…' Needless to say, Alex sported a very, ominous smirk…

* * *

And so the group went out to find help, along the way they found many daemons, Alex and Velvet attacked them while Seres supported their offence with her fire magic if need be, rest of the group just stood and watched, mainly the self-proclaimed witch.

'Ah the cold…' Alex thought fondly, since he is a virus, low temperature means that his biomass consumption rate is slowed down to a crawl , Magilou complained that looking at him, makes her feel colder than any snow blizzard, he is barefoot, that does make him feel like a some sort of environmentalist, but hey, let's all agree on the fact that anything is better than a pair of wet sandals.

So he just ignored her; she complained even more, Alex thinks that their relationship is like…

A lion, and a really annoying songbird, because Alex really doesn't see why he should eat her, it's not like she is big enough to quench his ever expanding hunger, so why even bother?

Alex, speared his blade arm through a werewolf class daemon, cutting its chest open wide as black mist seeped out, a good hit, but it somehow manages to survive. It wobbled in its spot, holding its wound.

Velvet shot a swarm of… beetle type daemons with her fire ball, burning them to a crisp, Seres diligently watched their movements, offering assistance when they need it, otherwise stayed back in fear of friendly fire.

"Damn, look at them go." Rokurou complained, feeling left out.

"Tatters~! Greenskin~! Masked tits~! Go!" Magilou cheered, jumping in her spot, being completely useless.

….

"Devour!" Velvet, absorbs the half-dead daemons that Alex purposely left alive, since he knew that's how she gets more powerful, her demonic claw glowing,

"Blue Inferno!" she decimates a few more beetles heading towards them with her blue flames.

'How convenient…' Alex thought while dodging a daemon eagle that tried to claw his face off, and promptly bury it to the snow with a heel kick, he afterwards grabs it by its small head, and rips it off, consuming the daemon.

"..And that's the end of it." Alex said after a quick look around, turning his arm back to normal.

"…Nothing stands in my way." Velvet unsheathed her gauntlet blade, and bandaged her left arm again.

Sharing a look, they turned to Seres, who seem to know where they are.

"…This way." Seres coolly answered and start to walk, Velvet and co followed her.

….

…

"Man… It feels nice to be free again. " Rokurou stretched with a satisfied smile.

Magilou smirked,

"Why were you stuck in that mold-hole of a place anyway?" She asked while tilting her head.

"…Family matters, it's complicated." Rokurou answered with a shrug, Alex and Velvet listened to their conversation, with Seres walking ahead of them.

"...How long have you been jailed?" Velvet asked.

"About three years, this is the reason why I don't know much about the state of the world." Rokurou indifferently answered her question.

"What about you?" Alex sharply nodded at the self-proclaimed witch, Magilou's smirk reached to her pointy ears.

"Are you interested in little old me~? I'm flattered!" She dramatically bows.

Alex's eyebrow twitches in annoyance, but he held back his response.

"Since you asked so nicely, I was jailed because of unlicensed witchcraft, it was a story of betrayals, love and hardship!" She twirled and stood next to him. Matching her speed with his.

Alex glanced at Velvet for a second, who clicked her tongue and looked away.

"Do you want me to tell you? You'll cry, you'll laugh! It's beautiful~!" Magilou leaned against his arm and looked up to him, while watching Velvet from the corner of her eye.

"..I'll pass." Alex, saw that slight twitch Velvet's bandaged arm did, and the frown on her face is hard to miss as well.

"Look!" Seres called out, gaining attention their attention.

"What?" Alex slipped from Magilou's grip, much to her chagrin, and walked next to Seres, to see a… Castle? Walls? In the distance.

"Nice job, masked tits~!" Magilou twirled her way towards them. Velvet and Rokurou in tow.

…

"Exorcists..." Velvet pointed out and crouched down, the gate is guarded, to nobody's surprise.

"Do they know already?" Alex shrugs and crouches down next to her.

'There are only six of them…' Alex hummed inside his head.

"I doubt that they would let us in." Rokurou said.

Alex smirked, a plan formulated in his mind.

"We might need a different way in..." Magilou said.

"Sure, they won't let us in… But they might-" Alex's body starts to amalgamate, and after a second..

"Huh?" The group collectively gasps as they witness this.

"Let Oscar in." blond hair, green eyes, that clothing, even his voice, all the same,

He disguised himself as Oscar, the latest person (daemons and non-humans doesn't count) he consumed.

"How…" Velvet looks at him with widened eyes. Rest of the group as well.

"I forgot to mention before, when I consume a person, I can also use their looks as a disguise." Alex explained.

"…Will it work?" After a few seconds of silence, Velvet asked.

Alex shrugged and said;

"Only one way to find out…" he clicked his tongue and turned to face Velvet and leaned closer to her, causing her to blush a little at the close proximity, even though he looks like someone else, her heart knows that he is Alex.

"I'll find you when I'm done, don't look for me." He whispered to her, afterwards he headed towards the gate, with a proud aura around him, his posture is straight.

Velvet bit her bottom lip as she watched him go; Magilou glanced at her before turning her gaze to watch Alex.

Seres however, she was looking somewhere else.

"..." Seres locked eyes with the blond malak kid, who is observing them from his hiding place.

With a small gasp, the kid once more runs away when they make eye contact for about a half of second.

…

"Praetor!" one of the guards gasps as he sees the disguised Alex, all of them turns to face him.

"At ease, gentlemen." Alex saluted them, just like how he saw in Oscar's memories, they salute him back.

"You were declared missing in action sir!" the same guard explained.

"Soldier, do you know where Praetor Teresa is?" Alex asked.

"She is inside sir!" guard points at the gate.

Alex, quickly enabled his thermal vision, to be pleasantly surprised that there is nobody near the gates on the inside, but bad news is the fact that the gate have a magical barrier, that deep red glow that the door has is hard to miss.

"Good, lead me to her, I have important business to discuss." Alex used an authoritative tone this time.

"Yes sir!" one of them mentions to open the gates, the magic barrier dispersing.

"This way sir!"

Alex shakes his head,

"All of you, follow me, I need all the men I could get to apprehend the escapists."

"But sir, we are on guard duty…"

"They might be inside city already." Alex points it out and the guards share a look with each other, silently contemplating, after a second or so, they comply.

…With Alex in front, they follow him inside. Weapons at ready.

"We have no time to waste!" Alex makes sure that they won't put the barrier back up again, and they rush to meet Oscar's big sister.

* * *

…

"…Can't believe that actually worked." Velvet sighed as they entered through the gates, no guards in sight.

"Who would've thought~" Magilou put her own two cents in, as they walked.

"Are you sure he'll be alright?" Rokurou asked with a concerned undertone,

"Yes, he will." Velvet sharply nodded, Magilou smirked at the worry she heard in Velvet's voice.

Seres stopped walking and pointed out the stores and the inn nearby.

"There, we should gear up and wait for Alex at the Inn…" Seres said, taking the charge.

"Yes!" Rokurou cheered quietly at the fact that he is going to get some weapons.

"Sure, masked tits~ -I'm quite frankly freezing to death!" Magilou screams the last part, and heads straight for the inn, her entire being is shuddering from the cold.

Velvet looked ahead, seeing a good two, maybe three dozen soldiers; no doubt Alex is there with that other praetor he asked about.

"I hope you…" Velvet immediately clicked her tongue and looked away, her face is burning, taking a small breath to calm herself, she followed Rokurou to the store.

…

….

""Brother?!" Teresa exclaimed and rushed at the disguised Alex, right in front of the men; she latched on to him like as if he is her lifeline.

'So this is your big sister eh, Oscar…' Thankfully they don't have that 'Incest is wincest' mindset, so it's not that awkward…

"…I-I thought you were dead…." She also looked at him with moist eyes, not letting him go.

"Sis… I need your help on capturing an escapist group, they are nearby somewhere." Alex, explained to her, who started to listen to him talk. He looked around for the malak he saw a while ago.

Fortunately; the malak kid was right next to her…

"…" 'Laphicet' looked up to him, his eyes are soulless as he first saw them.

'I knew it; she is tethered with reincarnated Laphicet…'

"Brother, what do you want me to do?" Teresa asked while separating from him,

"I want a witch hunt, since its calm here; I doubt those daemons are in the city." His voice was loud and authoritative; the men around him listen to him, his… 'sister' included.

"I boarded their ship when they were escaping, but couldn't manage to apprehend them." Teresa looked surprised, but stayed silent like the little sheep she is.

'I can manage to pull them of our trail without them noticing it… Or… Hehehe… Just get rid of them all together and doom this entire colony…' Alex's choice was right there, and he was going to take it.

But his plan was something else, namely snatch a certain malak shota.

Not that way, he is straight as a pole, he learned this from his sister, the 'pet therapy', that's what she called it; sure first four attempts on him never really worked, (he accidently consumed two of them, rest died of hunger, thirst, in that exact order.) but the fifth one, he got himself a wolf puppy… during a resort trip.

Alex kind of misses the damn thing with its fluffy fur… So if it can bring such emotions from him, Velvet could really use the 'pet therapy' he had in mind. With a strangely human looking one sure, but; small details, very small details indeed, all that matters is the fact that he looks like her brother.

"All of you! Follow me!" Alex shouted, and jogged away, the soldiers and Teresa in tow, Alex inwardly smirked because they don't even ask questions or do they thought about sending a massage up the command chain…

"Blackwatch or Abbey, which one is the most stupid one? Who knows..." Alex chuckled, as they exit the city, making sure to hurry so that they won't put up the magic barrier again, Blackwatch did have some measurements against him sure, but even with that it was cakewalk for him to deal with whatever they threw at him.

'For fucks sake, they are bunch of dumb cunts aren't they?' This was going easier than what Alex expected.

…

…

"Brother, this is the ship they stole right?" Teresa asked while looking at the ship.

"Yes." Alex nodded; three dozen men thoroughly searched the area, seven or perhaps eight of them were on the ship.

'Should I act?' Alex moved closer to Teresa, who is examining the ship.

'I wanted to test it first but…' Alex isn't the type of man who wouldn't act when the opportunity shows up, so he takes the chance. He is a risk taker indeed. He wouldn't be here if he wasn't.

"I don't think they are here." Teresa noted, before she can notice, Alex discreetly touched her back, kidney area, with three fingers, leaving a bit of him behind… What he didn't notice or felt was the white swirling his eyes had…

He was evolving, just like always, and he left some of it on her body, crimson with a vague silver colored pulsating biomass…

'Interesting…That's new…' Alex raised an eyebrow as he watched as Teresa's back gradually gets covered in his biomass, its only matter of time before it…

"-Ick!" she makes a gurgling sound with her throat, but stops after a second or so, her eyes turn vacant, her heart rate slows down; but it doesn't stop.

Alex glanced at the two malak next to them, they don't seem to have any problems, nor do they look like they are going to turn into daemons just like how Oscar's malak did, when he got killed.

'Heh dumb bitch, you should've asked for Oscar's malak, if you did, you would've avoided turning into…' Alex watched as the men searched every nook and cranny.

"…A Evolved." Alex said out loud with a natural tone,

Teresa turned around, and locked eyes with her… Alpha…

Her eyes were vacant, sickly but otherwise she still attained her youthful, beautiful looks.

"Your orders…" her voice is almost the same, but with a bit of edge into it, she clenches her hands into a fist, a ghost of a smirk on her face.

Alex, who was currently examining the malak she was tethered with, and realize that they are still not dead, or turned into a daemon.

'Well...' Alex isn't complaining, but things are going bit too… Right for his liking, something bad about to happen isn't it? Shit; did he just jinxed himself?

"Sir! We searched for everything, but they are not here..." the guards stop their search and gather around them.

"Sir, they shouldn't be too far." Another guard points it out, but they forgot or too scared to ask,

Why did he, Oscar the praetor, let them go? Or perhaps they left him there? But they were too scared to ask or speak loudly at it.

Alex and his newly turned… Evolved, shared a look.

Alex nods simply once. Teresa's smirk becomes more evident.

'Let's test this bitch out shall we?' Alex leaped back, confusing the soldiers.

"…Wah?!" they could only gasp in surprise as Teresa's left arm morph into a claw and other into a blade, both similar to his, but they were glowing with blue and white aura…

'She can use magic? Nice…' Alex watches as she goes home on the bastards, their screams fills the night, their blood splatters everywhere, severed limps flinging over his head, Alex had to slap some of it away or dodge them.

"Hahh!" she also uses light magic, despite everything, to smite the screaming guards, some of them try to escape her slaughter, but couldn't go nowhere since they are stuck here with only exit just behind her, only other way is to jump inside the cold, freezing ice water.

Some takes that chance, but it wasn't that long before all of them end up dead, by her or the harsh, freezing water. Their heavy armor doesn't help their case as they sink.

After she is done, Teresa walks to him and gets on her knees, looking down at the snowy ground. The blood on her body gets consumed by her, evaporating as if they were never there in the first place, the ground around her is filled with severed limps, and dead bodies, blood splattered everywhere.

"I live to serve you… Alpha…"

…Regardless, he could get used to this.

* * *

…

"I couldn't find that traitor anywhere~!" Magilou cried and latched on to Velvet's shoulder, much to her annoyance.

The group was resting at the inn, waiting for Alex to return. Velvet tried to ignore Magilou, her mind couldn't stop thinking about Alex.

"At least we bought much needed equipment." Rokurou flashed his twin blades with a smirk.

"He is fine, I'm sure of it." Seres tried to calm and reassure Velvet, seeing through her silence.

Before Velvet could say anything, the front door opened and Alex walked in, without the disguise this time; he had… a blonde woman in tow, just behind them is…

'Laphi?' Velvet's eyes widen at the sight, her heart starts to beat faster, but,

'A malak?' she sensed him, the kid was a malak, not her brother…

Alex spotted them; Velvet beckoned him from her spot.

"Who is she?" Velvet asked immediately, examining Teresa, she was wearing a full black version of her previous outfit with, which somehow looked… Alive, also it was notably changed on some parts…

The skirt reached barely reached to her knees, sleeveless, the dress revealed just enough flesh, but not something a sane person would wear outside when it's freezing out there.

Alex smirked, Teresa requested that she wanted to change her looks, and asked for permission, so he let her be, she… 'Bought' her dress at a store a moment ago, he got a pair of boots from there as well, but nothing else, he wanted to get his own shit back from those the imperialist scums.

That jacket is his birthright... Literally; and he is going to get it back… By any means necessary.

"…Oh her? She was the exorcist governing these parts." Alex smirked at their shock filled faces; even the Magilou looked quite surprised.

"Now though? She… Deflected, isn't that right?" Alex turned to Teresa, who nodded with conviction.

"How….? Is that one of your abilities as well?" Velvet catches on very quickly, Alex nods at her question.

"Mind control?" Magilou looks at him like with stars in her eyes.

"Something close to that, but not exactly…" Alex shrugs and keeps the explanation vague, because he does have a minor(ish) case of paranoia, walls have ears and all that, who knows currently listening to their conversation through some jumbo mumbo magic?

"I can't even…" Velvet caresses on top of her head while examining the ex-praetor next to him.

Teresa simply observes them with an un-interested look, her will is quite restricted, but she can still think, last time he tried to use this ability his test subject died and turned into an infected, a mindless one, he had to manually control it with his mind, but Teresa? He only needs to talk (or telepathy) to her and order her to do something.

She retained some level of autonomy, this was much better than controlling everything, this way he can have more puppets and be more efficient in general, sure he can multi-task like it's nobody's business, but he would like to not get a headache when controlling bigger numbers.

'I can do that to Magilou as well…' He smirked, but ultimately decided against it, he would only use it on the praetors, or anyone else who won't help them willingly…

Also, there is the other reason, he doesn't know how many of these… Evolved puppets he can have, he can somehow feel Teresa's connection with his mind, weighting him a little, so he is going to be a bit conservative about it.

'I reckon I can have about fifteen or maybe twenty of them...' He thought to himself, but that's just an estimated number, it could be thirty maybe even forty depending on who he turns into an Evolved…

He is so called the 'Alpha' of this Hive-Mind, Teresa is the only one of the three who currently connected to it. For now that is.

'I can't wait to use the other two puppets I got to just test it… for an ingenious plan.'

"We can talk about this later, Seres recommended that we need to get another ship." Velvet said, gaining attention from the co.

"Not just a ship, but we also need a crew." Alex added, Velvet nods absentmindedly at him. Rest of the group silently agreed, none of them were a sailor, Alex knew how to sail a ship, but he can't be too bothered, he would have to single-handily run around the deck like a twat.

That would mean less time to spend with Velvet and that is un-acceptable.

"We can check the shipping guild? We got the Miss Governor here; I heard that she put some restriction on their business…" Magilou noted, her eyes glint as she looked at Evolved Teresa.

"Let's go then." Alex disguised himself as Oscar once more before they head out to meet with the sailors. It's only a matter of time before they realize that more than more than half of the garrison had disappeared, they better be quick, he doesn't want that bastard Artorius to know anything but an rumor about how two of his precious praetors 'deflected'… And that is him being generous about it.

No survivors, no witnesses, that's how he works.

"It's only a matter of time before this shit hole… stops functioning, so to speak." Alex said, as they walked towards the shipping guild's place.

"Uh, you do realize that they have giant walls around the place right?" Magilou blinks rapidly, Rokurou grunts in agreement.

"…What wall?" Alex smirks, when he said no witnesses, he truly meant it; Velvet looks at him in the eye, before shaking her head lightly.

* * *

…

..When Alex and Teresa first came to Hellawes, Teresa explained that there was a storage… Full of explosives, when Alex asked about the city. She said that she, of course confiscated the goods to increase integrity and overall put an end to the black market, or at the very least cripple it.

The remaining guards were quite surprised by her change, but before they can think nor try anything funny, Alex and Teresa discreetly and quietly got rid of them, there shouldn't be that many guards left he reckoned.

Also he said that he got two mindless puppets, he used them to set up the explosives around the city. Mainly the walls.

He would later on use those puppets to light up the explosives when they were sailing out of the city to cause chaos,

'Why? Just cause.' He chuckled, a dark smirk on his face that others ,even Seres; felt pure dread from it, as if oozing out of his existence.

…He likes explosions, causing other agony, pain, despair, all around a glorious man with his caliber would want. His sister would certainly shake her head disappointingly at this, but oh well; old habits die hard as they say. You can't change what you are _made out of._

* * *

…

…

"Praetor Teresa!" one of the guild member's exclaimed when they enter the guild's place, causing a commotion as they garner looks from the guild members.

Alex sent a nod to Teresa, who patiently waited for the commotion to calm down; Velvet crossed her arms while watching her, Magilou sat on a table, looking god knows where. Rokurou immediately headed towards the barkeeper. A large grin on his face.

Teresa cleared her throat first and announced;

"I hereby lift all suspensions on your guild's business!"

They all look at her with their mouths agape, before erupting into cheers.

Teresa smirked darkly and added;

"In exchange-"

Let's just say, they were in a much bigger surprise and it was all too easy to get a capable crew.

…

"Checkmate." Alex snaps his fingers as they sail away from the port.

…Explosions, screams, fire, Alex casually leaned his wrists on the railing, and watched Hellawes as it burned; it's people panicking, with so few guards looking around in confusion, and funniest part is the fact that they didn't even know they were there in the first place, the hired crew was… Surprised, but they did their job anyway, with a tiny, minuscule threat from him of course, keelhauling, getting eaten, etc. etc. needless details.

...

Alex felt that the two mindless puppets he had, exploded into bits, no longer connected to him.

"…Nice view…" At some point Velvet joined to his side, leaning on the railing of the ship. They watched the burning Hellawes together.

"This is romantic isn't it?" Alex smoothly snaked his arm around her shoulder, his eyes still on the burning city, she bit her lower lip, she didn't try to resist him, in fact, she leaned towards him ever so little.

"…Artorius won't know what hit him." Alex added, making Velvet smile, as she nods, her hair caresses his cheek.

"With you that is..." Velvet said. Her arm cautiously rising behind him, and she nervously puts her arm around his waist.

Alex is bit baffled at her subtle advance, at first he thought that it would take forever to get over the walls Velvet build around her, but things were progressing faster than he expected, but then again, what does he know about women? He can't remember the last time he had a proper conversation with the opposite sex that wasn't his sister back in… his world. And he doesn't trust the info he had from consuming others, they are mostly all over the place, and he can't tell which one does work or if any of them work at all.

Velvet sighed and released her grip on him, he does the same.

"I'm heading inside." Velvet yawned as she walked away. Her footsteps leading away.

* * *

…

"..." Alex turned around to see the blonde malak kid, aka the 'Reincarnated Laphicet' as he dubbed him, the kid was holding a compass, he looked up to Alex with his lifeless eyes, not saying anything.

Alex tilted his head, intrigued, the kid blinked once before mimicking him, his head titled to the side.

"You…" the kid's voice was emotionless and weak; if it were anymore softer it would've disappeared in the harsh wind before he could even hear it.

"Where is Teresa?" Alex asked, he wanted to question her; also he made a mental note to find some free time to figure out what his Hive-Mind ability upgraded into.

The kid nodded and mentioned Alex to follow him, which he did. He suddenly remembered that he had his virus vision, he could've most likely used that to find her, but oh well, it's been a while since he last used it, don't blame him.

…

"…Artorius called for an emergency meeting just a day ago?" Dang, Alex had to give that guy some credit, he did at least had some brain cells inside that mug of his, but then again, one of his praetors had gone MIA. Now make that two when the word of Teresa's situation got out, the old man probably knew who they are, it shouldn't be that hard for him to figure that out,

'If he is smart, he would be high alert…' Alex ain't to be fucked with, that's for sure.

"Yes, praetor Eleanor already had gone ahead to the capital; I was planning on going today after doing some final preparations for the city." Teresa still had that uninterested look on her face as she examined her finger nails.

"What was she doing here?" Alex prods, a praetor somehow managed to avoid him, he would've jumped at the chance of getting another praetor like a fish would do a crumb of bread, it's better to take them out one by one if he was being honest with his feelings.

"Exterminating pests." Teresa smirk was imminent when she saw him face palm.

"-Never mind." He dismissed it; he'll deal with it when they meet each other at the capital… After that; he would do the same for the other praetors, of course, he is actually planning on to turning the useful ones into an Evolved, rest of them would probably have the same fate Oscar had. Inside his belly, _just where they truly belong…_

He asked for something with more will then your average infected, but not enough to a point where he would have to worry about getting backstabbed, his instincts screams at him to be careful, which he is going to trust it fully this time around.

This was something else, but eh, as long as the backstabbing business stays away from him (unless he is the one who is doing the stabby stabby) it should be just fine.

"…So it all boils down to this eh?" Alex scratched his chin while thinking, all they have to do head for the capital, fulfill Velvet's ambition whilst romancing her, easy as a lemon pie.

He really does hope that things would go smoothly as it did in Hellawes, but it remains to be seen.

….

After bidding a quick good night, He sets out to find Velvet.

* * *

….

"…Hey Velvet…" He slid down next to her after finding the room she selected, even though there is a bed, he found her dozing off against the wall with her hands wrapped around her legs.

"Alex." She looked at him, a few questions coming to her mind, unlike other times where she never cared enough to ask,

"That malak kid he…" She sounded confused for a second before her voice turned back to normal.

Alex knew what he needs to do, with a smirk he stood up and offered her his hand.

"Come with me." she looked up to him with raised eyebrows, but she grasped his hand firmly.

….

He found the malak kid on the deck, but he wasn't alone.

"…Seres?" Velvet said out loud, they seem to be talking, with the kids occasionally giving a one or two worded answers.

Alex narrowed his eyes in thought before he headed towards them, grasping Velvet's hand tightly whilst making sure not to add too much power into it, because of his actions, she blushes unnoticeably in the darkness of the night.

But what stops both of them in their tracks, is the kid's next word…

"…Ma?"

Even Seres flinches, which didn't go unnoticed by Alex, who; with his calculating mind, he came out with a few theories on the spot.

'Interesting… Much interesting…'

"I…" Seres seem very distraught, not noticing Alex and Velvet.

"You're… Ma!" 'Laphicet' smiles, a bit of light entering his otherwise brainwashed features, he looks up to Seres with his eyes closed.

Velvet was being unnaturally quiet, he spared a glance at his side, she tightens her hold on his hand, her expression seem distraught, '…perhaps it's about time to ask some questions.' Alex thought to himself.

Seres crouches down and envelop the malak kid in a hug, which the kid hugs back, the scene suddenly turned into a…

A mother hugging her long lost child… Alex's theories get a little more… right; but it was still a little far away from home.

Little did he know, his corruption of Teresa had way more impact than he realized. The kid was getting influenced by his tethered master's change. Teresa's other 'Number one' malak were nowhere to be seen because…

The malak suddenly, without any warning turned into a daemon and swiftly got put down by Teresa during the infiltration of city when they were setting up the bombs. Reasons for it him alludes him. Considering Number Two; aka 'Laphicet' was perfectly fine.

Perhaps it was because malak was too weak to adapt to his master's change or something else? There was something going on, and Alex will figure it out eventually.

He tugs on Velvet's hand to bring her attention to him, and he whispered to her ear.

"Go on, talk to them, but I think I deserve some answers okay?" His voice was soft. Velvet nods and releases his hand, before walking up to them.

'…They deserve their privacy.' Alex felt like he was interrupting a family's private moment, so he walked away, already thinking about what he wants to ask Velvet, it was mostly about her family and brother.

* * *

….

….

"I see a ship! South east!" The lookout cries out, his voice traveling across the deck, garnering the crew's attention.

Alex came out of the bellow deck, with Velvet and Seres in tow. Who was holding Laphicet's hand.

"What do you see?" Alex hollered, the atmosphere within the ship got a little tense for a full minute as the lookout tried to identify the unknown ship with his spyglass.

…

"Oh shit! That's Aifread's ship!" the lookout's panicked voice carries out,

'Isn't that the legendary pirate? Thank god there is land nearby.' Alex certainly wasn't looking forward to a naval battle for very obvious reasons.

Seres entered her serious leader mode and releases Laphicet's hand; she started to order the crew to get the ship full sails, towards the land, their merchant ship wasn't made for combat, a fair choice, 'Seres is a good leader when she isn't a brainwashed toy.' Alex thought to himself. His respect for her risen up because of her actions.

"We are going to engage them there? That pirate ship faster than ours." Teresa said off-handedly with a shrug, she was right next to him, her presence next to him become so natural, needed, like a right hand of a mafia boss, does that make any sense?

Alex spared a look around the panicky crew as they try their best to make sails. And turn to answer her.

"Most likely, they are chasing us." Alex nods to her question. Magilou joins into the conversation by jumping on his back.

"Let it be so!~ Onwards my steed!" she points her opened palm towards the land they are heading, although the pirates ship is exceedingly fast, with the help of a lookout, they had a head start, so the measly merchant ship somehow manages to stay out of their range, but if they were at open seas it would be only a matter of time before pirates overrun them, but since they are not, merchant ship will reach the land before the pirates could reach them.

Alex simply shrugs her off, and with a sounding 'Ow!~' she lands on her buttocks, Velvet scoffs with a smirk at the scene, but mostly stays silent during the rush for the land.

* * *

…

…

…

"…So, I'm guessing you guys here to rob us?" Alex asked, the dream team of Velvet, Seres with Laphicet closely standing next to her and Rokurou and Teresa stand just a few steps behind Alex, ready to attack at any moment, their crew were somewhat equipped with sabre's and clubs, some of them looked confident(a very big ish), but rest… looked like they were about to shit their pants, shaky hands and among other things, they looked like they are ready to bail at any notice.

Magilou, was being useless in the background.

"…Such an interesting crew, full of daemons; You might be the ones I'm looking for." A blonde guy walked towards them, his pirate crew, much more confident than Alex's stood behind him, blondie examined the group in front of him thoroughly, his eyes settling on Alex.

"You knowingly pick fights with daemons? You must have a death wish." Rokurou mockingly said while bringing out his blades.

"What do you want, malak?" Alex morphed his arms into claws, but not necessarily took a combat stance; he had a bit of intrigued look on his face, sensing the blonde was in fact a malak, how? He still doesn't know, he just do.

"No, I'm not a malak, I'm the reaper."

…Eizen charges straight at him without a word, fist rose up for a strike, taking that as a queue Velvet and Seres moved around the blondie for a flank with Laphicet, Rokurou and Teresa joins Alex's side.

Alex's 'hired' crew, immediately bolts out of there, each person fleeing a different way, and they fade into the distance as they ran.

Magilou however… Uses splash!

But nothing happened; she just watches the battle with an uninterested look from the side.

Alex raised his claws, and block Eizen's straight forward punch.

A very strong gust of wind that would've severed a normal man's upper body completely hits him.

It effectively knocks him back a few meters, but still standing, it was damaging none the less but not enough to consume something for health, his natural regeneration should be enough. Teresa morphed her left arm into a whip, and wrapped it around Eizen's leg, and pulled it with all of her might, bringing him down hard, being a true team player.

Velvet closed in from behind him, and slashed him while he was busy getting up with her gauntlet blade, Eizen grunts, but stands calm, and tries to retaliate with a punch.

Velvet jumped to side to avoid Eizen's attack, as Seres takes a piece from the pie, and send out two fire balls in a quick session, but not before Laphicet stunning him with his arte.

Eizen disoriented, takes Seres's onslaught, getting knocked straight into waiting hands of Rokurou who winks;

"Take this!" Rokurou does a five hit combo with his blades; Eizen tanks the damage, before he can attack back…

"Got you!" Alex; being pissed that he actually got hurt from Eizen's one, singular attack, flies out of nowhere and sends him a vicious haymaker after turning his claws into hammerfists, the hit connects with Eizen's face. Eizen heavily disoriented, helplessly flew right into his pirate crew. Knocking them over.

"Damn… Good hit." Eizen with shaking legs, he stands up and massages his bruised and already swelling cheek.

"You lot might be just what I need." Eizen recovers and walk towards them, this time with a grin on his face. Although the bruise Alex inflicted can still be seen, but it seems to slowly disappear.

Alex didn't hold much back on that strike, half expecting Eizen's head to just explode, but he tanked it like a champ… 'Tis was a too little troubling.

Realizing that blonde guy doesn't want to fight anymore, he relaxes his stance.

"What do you want?" Alex asked for the umpteenth time, his voice is annoyed.

"Boy, why don't you join us? All of you." Eizen asked.

Alex felt quirked at the fact that the so called reaper just called him a 'boy', but Alex ignored it, and looked around, clicking his tongue, their ship was in fine condition, but their crew flew god knows where, and he isn't feeling like pulling a duck hunt today, so…

"You sound desperate." Alex quipped, Velvet and Teresa joining to his each side with Velvet to his right and Teresa to his left, glaring at Eizen.

"…" Eizen sighed, and started to talk;

"If you'd stayed on that course, you would've smashed against the gate of Vortigern, so I reckon we are both aren't in a good situation."

"…A gate?" Alex instantly looked at Seres for an explanation.

"It's a military base that guards the narrow northern sea route between Northgand and Westgand, it's a stone fortress." Seres explained.

"They built a... entire gate to stop ships from passing there?" Alex asked incredulously, unbelieving.

"Yes they have." Eizen nodded bringing Alex's attention.

"You are headed to Midgand, aren't you? That means you have to go through the narrows up ahead." Eizen continued to talk.

"Straight into a tremendous gate, with no hope of getting through." Eizen smirked.

'Oh my god, why did they build an entire gate, instead of just using something… I don't know; chains? With enough of them, not even a galleon could go through, a good ol' Greek technique, maybe add in Greek fire into the mix, and there you go, you'll keep the most man o' war ships out, deal a good amount of damage to them.' Alex once more questioned the logic of whoever the architect thought that was a good idea.

"A fortress..?" Velvet whispered to herself, thinking, while holding her chin.

"If that's true, then we are in your debt." Rokurou said.

"We desire to pass through as well, considering rest of your crew aren't…" he carelessly waves towards the way most of them fled.

"Aren't here, I propose we form a partnership." Eizen said, Velvet stared at him in the eye before saying;

"I'd be a fool to blindly trust the words of a pirate."

"Your business is your business, and ours is ours. There's nothing more to say." Eizen walked past the group.

"But first mate! You can't go alone! We'll all come with you!" from the group of pirate crew, a blonde man came to Eizen's side, and pleaded.

"You'd only get in the way, stick to the plan and focus on your duties aboard of the Van Eltia." Eizen shot him down and climbed the vines, disappearing from sight.

Group shares a look, with Laphicet innocently grabbing Seres's hand with a small smile.

"I suggest we team up with them." Alex suggestion came out of blue as Magilou snickered, Rokurou honor made him nod in agreement.

"You'd trust a pirate?" Velvet raised an eyebrow.

"It's better than just trusting a random merchant; at least I'd know the fact that I have a high chance of getting stabbed in my sleep." Alex explained.

"…I agree on you on that fact, last time I was almost sold into slavery because of that." Magilou for a change; was being insightful with a serious look.

"Really?" Laphicet questioned.

"Yes!"

"Let's just follow him." Velvet shook her head and took the lead, with the group of four followed just behind her. The pirate crew watched them as they go.

When she reached to the vines, she turned around and looked at Alex pointedly.

"What?" Alex asked, but Velvet kept looking at him straight in the eye.

"Oh-" he looked at the vines and back to Velvet, getting her point.

He carried her over the vines, ignoring the whole 'climbing' thing with a almighty jump, much to the amusement of the group.

* * *

….

"…You know, you still haven't explained what you can actually do." Velvet asked while sparing a glance at her side, where Alex is closely walking, looking straight ahead. They were in a cave that Eizen, the blonde 'reaper' gone in, so far he was no-where in sight.

"I can disguise myself easily, and, that mind-control thing was a surprise for me too." Alex said to her.

"Surprise?" Magilou quipped from the back, Teresa looked on with an interested expression, showing some sort of sentient thinking, or perhaps not at all.

"I think you weren't the only one who was affected by… Whatever 'ate' us, during the night we meet..." Alex put his hand under his chin, a thoughtful look on his face.

"What even are you?" Velvet bluntly questioned. Not exactly happy at the fact that Alex reminded her the Scarlet Night, where she lost everything…

Or perhaps only one thing, Velvet spared a very quick glance at Seres and Laphicet while they walked, holding hands.

'It doesn't matter… Artorius will die... By my hands…For what he did…' Velvet clutched her hands into fists with vigor and hate. Did not go unnoticed by Alex and Seres, although Magilou seem to notice as well, that smirk on her face says everything.

"Anyway, pretty much rest of my abilities are combat oriented, I mostly excel against superior numbers." Alex intentionally dodged Velvet's question, much to her annoyance, Alex thought about his devastators, which unfortunately didn't get any highlights… Just yet.

"I can see that." Velvet frowned, that blade he formed with his arm looked like it could crowd-control very effectively and however, she looked angry at the fact that he ignored her question, but in actuality she felt hurt at the fact that Alex doesn't trust her enough to talk about it.

They walked through the cave, with occasional daemons attacking the group, mostly in smaller numbers, which it doesn't take them more than a few minutes to deal with.

…

"You decided to change your mind eh?"

Soon enough, they caught up with the self-proclaimed reaper, he had his back turned.

"Yes, what's the plan?" Alex said while crossing his hands, Velvet stood next to him with Teresa standing behind him like a bodyguard.

"Simple, We go in, open the gate and let Van Eltia go through, no warship can match her speed." Eizen said oh so simply.

"How do we go out of this cave though?" Rokurou asked.

"…This way." Eizen mention the group to follow them, which they did.

 _ **End of the chapter 2: part 1.**_

* * *

 **Well, I normally don't do this, but I decided to divide the chapter 2, because I felt something off about it, it's a bit hard to explain, but, I updated this just to let you guys that I'm still here, not dead. And I will do my best to ready up the part 2, which is about 9 k words, just about the same as this one.**

 **EDIT: I GOT A DISCORD SERVER NOW, TO JOIN:** ((https)):/discord(.gg)/mJdGeFD

 **Just delete all parenthesizes around https and .gg, because this site doesn't allow link posts.**


End file.
